


Swapped

by gardenfire45



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Age Swap, Body Swap, Comedy, Gender or Sex Swap, Halianta love being tall 😆, Magical Accidents, Multi, Personality Swap, Rare Pairings, Science Experiments, Secret Messages, Species Swap, THIS IS JUST CHAOS FILLED WITH FUN LMAO, The gestalt team n halianta has to deal with consequences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 23,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenfire45/pseuds/gardenfire45
Summary: The gestalt teams and halianta have a very fun idea...Time to prank everyone in the base >:)But... The prank going worse and accidentally turn themself to someone elseThen there's still a lot more adventure(Body swap, gender swap, personality swap, species swap or swapped into an animal or humans,swappep to a sparkling)
Relationships: Blades/Slingshot (Transformers), First Aid/Vortex, Hot spot/swindle, Motormaster/Silverbolt (Transformers), Nosecone/Dead end, Oc/streetwise, Scattershot/sixshot, Strafe/cutthroat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. An accident

"this is a bad idea-"(streetwise)  
"What makes you think it is?"(halianta)  
"I dont think going to wheeljack office and ask if he have another colour paint job for us to wear is a bad idea"(nosecone)  
"Oh come on stop being a bummer"(strafe)  
"Yea nosecone just enjoy the fun dude"(afterburner)  
"If anything go wrong i blame hot spot"(silverbolt)  
"And I'll blame blade"(hot spot)  
"Dont blame my boyfriend asshat"(slingshot)  
"Yea its not my stupid idea spot"(blades)

The gestalts teams chat as they walk torward wheeljack lab then lightspeed knock on the door

"Come in!"(wheeljack)

The door slid open then the gestalt walk in wheeljack look up from his work his optic glow brigher

"What brings you kids here?"(wheeljack)  
"Oh well do you still have a few spare of paint?"(halianta)  
"Hn?what for?"(wheeljack)  
"We want to use it to prank everyone in the autobot city!"(fireflight)

Wheeljack laugh and shake his head 'kids' he sigh and stand up walking toward a pile of... Stuff?

"Im pretty sure there's still some around here"(wheeljack)  
"Hey what are you working for?"(fireflight)  
"NONO WAIT FIREFLIGHT DONT TOUCH THAT BUTTON!!!!"(wheeljack)

And fireflight touch the button... Then a loud explosion hit the whole autobot city.... Smokes everywhere. Wheeljack cough and try to get rid of the smoke

"Is everyone alright??"(wheeljack)  
"Yes im ok!"(streetwise)  
"Can someone get rid of this smokes?!?"(blades)  
"Ill do it!"(halianta)

Halianta try to spin her wings but it fail... Then she touch her back her optic wided 

""WHERE'S MY WINGS?!? MY BEAUTIFUL WINGS!!!"(halianta)  
"Hey ow who just slap me! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"(streetwise)

Streetwise yelled as something behind him pull him up with full speed and make all the smoke dissapear it wasn't streetwise but it was halianta... But the scream is streetwise voice

"Wait... SINCE WHEN DID I HAVE WINGS?!?"(AfterBurner)  
"THAT'S MY BODY!!"(air raid)  
"Oh no..... Im in... HOT SPOT BODY!!!"(silverbolt)  
"Whats wrong about it huh?"(hot spot)  
"Hey scatt"(strafe)  
"Yea? We switch..."(scattershot)  
"STREETWISE CONTROL YOUR WINGS!!!"(halianta)  
"I DONT KNOW HOW I NEVER FLY BEFORE!!! AAAAAAA"(streetwise)

Then streetwise got thrown out of the room by his own wings and start to fly backward. Halianta ran chasing after him followed by first aid who is in the body of slingshot

"Babe? Where are you?"(blades)  
"Im here"(slingshot)  
".....BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH"(blades)  
"You son of a glitch"(slingshot)

And then they start to fight... Blade was in nosecone body while slingshot in first aid body

"I... I have wings!"(lightspeed)  
"OMGOMGOMG I CAN TURN TO A CAR!!!"(fireflight)

Fireflight transform to a red race car then do a donut and speed around the autobot city... He's a hapoy boi lightspeed screech his wings flap again and again he was so happy as he transform and fly around... Wheeljack just stand there and his optic wided.... His doorwing twitch. Then groove walk torward him

"Groove?"(wheeljack)  
"No its skydive,and may i ask... What just happened?!"(sky dive)  
"Im here sir!"(groove)

Groove said he was in skydive body and he seems to poke his own wings curiously... While nosecone just sat there looking at his rotors... 

"...i need to tell rodimus.. you kids do whatever you want just dont get into trouble and dont touch anything else"(wheeljack)

Wheeljack said as he ran out of his lab leaving the gestalt teams confused and distressed... Then they decide to walk back... Hot spot was looking around silverbolt personal commlink and secret and mostly everything.... (He's curious ok) then he stop his step making silverbolt confused and stop his step he turn to hot spot

"Is there something wrong?"(silverbolt)  
".....uhhh why did yiu have motormaster commlink?"(hot spot)  
"Personal reasons...... And why did you have swindle's?"(silverbolt)  
"Same as you"(hot spot)

There was silent for a few moment then hot spot sigh and look down then look back up at silverbolt

" ....keep this a secret?"(hot spot)  
"Yes"(silverbolt)  
"Cool cool.. hey wanna talk about it while getting sime energo?"(hot spot)

Silverbolt nooded.

//Meanwhile//

"STREETWISE PLEASE DONT PANIC CALM DOWN!!!"(halianta)  
"I CANT!!! IT'S HARD TO CONTROL THIS WINGS!!!"(streetwise)  
" GET DOWN FROM THERE"(prowl)  
"SIR SADLY I CANT!! THE WINGS WONT STOP FLAPPING!!"(streetwise)  
"STREETWISE BE CALM.. YOU CAN DO IT"(halinata)

To be autoneu (continue)


	2. Flying lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Streetwise learn to fly. And it didnt end well
> 
> And he end up doing something else

"alright try to flap them"(halianta)

Streetwise nooded but he's unsure,he flap his wings slowly as he almost fly- then... The wings start to flap out of control and hit him to a wall... Halianta just stare and put a face said 'thats gonna hurt'. She walk torward streetwise

"You ok?"(halianta)  
"No"(streetwise)  
"Wanna take a rest? Its been like 7 hours you try to fly"(halianta)  
"No i can-"(streetwise)  
"My body wont handle another hit the wall ok"(halianta)

Streetwise groan he forgot he wasn't in his own body.. then he finally agree to take a rest after all if he's in his own body he'll be in the medbay 5 hours ago. A few moment of silent then he asked

"how do you do it?"(streetwise)  
"Do what?"(halianta)  
"Handle all of this thing... My wings wont stop moving everytime my emotion change,my tail keep slashing into stuff!! And i dont know how you feel comfortable with these armors, and with this visor felt like I've been hit with thousand of solar light"(streetwise)  
"Keep complaining it wont get you anywhere street,the wings are just like aerial wings ok,my tail will be in place if you dont have a feeling of panic and anger,my armor is fine.. it may be a bit open but atleast it didn't injured my body and my visor is bringht for a personal reason"(halianta)

Streetwise groan his wings flap again but hard and hit eachother,making the ex cop car yelped and jump from his seat. Halianta shake her head 

"Dont feel annoyed that will happen there's a few differences from my wings with aerial wings"(halianta)  
"How should i know?! It hurts"(streetwise)  
"Teehe~ it does"(halianta)  
"Is this why you rarely feels annoyed?"(streetwise)  
"I... Mostly feel annoyed but i as an ex Decepticon war machine,i am able to control my emotion"(halianta)  
"And why is that?"(streetwise)  
"Dude being a war machine and the sister of the most deadly Decepticon is a hard work ok, especially im a femme i need to work 10 times harder then the other cons to earn their trust"(halianta)  
"Annnddd you betray them in the end"(streetwise)  
"Yes"(halianta)

Streetwise rolled his eye both of his wings hit eachother again he hissed in pain, and sat back down next to halianta, the femme patted his wings gently and it makes them shiver

"Wings and tail are a weak spot,its sensitive so you need to always keep them in place"(halianta)  
"What happens if you lost them?"(streetwise)  
"A ground flyer is a dead flyer streetwise if we cant fly... We're dead"(halianta)  
"I see"(streetwise)  
"Have you take shower this morning?"(halianta)  
"No"(streetwise)  
"Ew dude come on! Why?! You know i dont like my body to not have a wash every day!"(halianta)  
"I DONT THINK I CAN EVEN TOOK OFF THE ARMOR HAL!!"(streetwise)  
"YOU ARE WEAK!! THAT'S POOR EXCUSES THERE!!"(halianta)

There was a silent from both of them. Streetwise visor went brighter his wings flap again and again then his face heated up

"hal-.... Do you realized that.... This is your body.... Not mine.... And... You're a femme..im a mech-"(streetwise)  
"Save it i regret yelling dont take a shower-"(halianta)  
"I would do that-"(streetwise)  
"Do what?"(halianta)  
"Take a shower"(streetwise)  
"DONT YOU DARE!!!"(halianta)  
"I smell almost as aufull as blot"(streetwise)  
"no youre not i have work with the terrorcons for more then 100 years and blot smell more aufull then you"(halianta)  
"I dont think prowl will even let me work if i smell this bad"(streetwise)  
"HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!?"(halianta)

Streetwise seems to act like he didnt hear her as he walk out of the rec room (which is empty because everyone is busy with other stuff) halianta gasped as she chased streetwise,but... Her speed is no match with the cheetah form. Dammit she really hate it-

//A few hours later//

Streetwise walk out of the wash rack like nothing happened, halianta growl at him.. his visor lit up with a smug smirk on his face 

"What's wrong? Isnt this your idea?"(streetwise)  
"Stupid mech"(halianta)  
"Oh come on it's not like you didnt open my armor when i didnt see it-"(streetwise)  
"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"(halianta)  
"...dont make that face it's creepy"(streetwise)  
"Can i ask"(halianta)  
"Sure"(streetwise)  
"How come you never tell me your spike isn't as small as i think-"(halianta)

Streetwise face heat up as his tail slap halianta face the femme hissed energon bleed from her cheek

"Ow! PRIMUS GOD WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"(halianta)  
"WHY DID YOU ASK SOME STUPID QUESTIONS!!!"(streetwise)  
"BECAUSE IM CURIOUS"(halianta)  
"NOW I KNOW YOU ACTUALLY DID OPEN MY ARMOR WHEN I DIDNTBSEE IT"(streetwise)  
"I didnt UwU, i just did it when showering-"(halianta)  
"Pervert"(streetwise)  
"Im not"(halianta)

//Meanwhile//

"... THIS IS USELESS!!!"(blades)  
"Whast wrong?"(slingshot)  
"MY ALT MODE IS TO SLOW!!!"(blades)  
"Just like you"(slingshot)  
"WHY YOU-"(blades)

Blades tackle slingshot and they start to fight. Nosecone and first aid ran torward the 2 and separate them

"Calm down you two"(nosecone)  
"Yea aren't you two dating or something??"(First aid)  
"But that doesn't stop us from fighting each other!"(slingshot)  
"Thats OUR body you used to fight eachother with!!"(nosecone)  
"Yes so please dont fight"(first aid)

Then they heard a footsteps run torward them.. to see strafe running away from an angry scattershot.. or is it scattershot running away from an angry strafe

"COME BACK HERE!!!!"(strafe)


	3. Hot spot watch out for DOORS!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hot spot struggle as he try to NOT hit his wings to a door
> 
> silverbolt is concern

"HOT SPOT DOOR!-"(silverbolt)

silvebolt yelled but it was to late as hot spot hit his wings to the door.silverbolt facepalm he groan this is the 4th times today.. hot spot sigh he walk back and gently and slowly and he manage to went inside the protectobots shared quarter and he sat down on the couch

"how did you do this bolt?"(hot spot)  
"mm.. its hard in the first time but in the end i got used to it"(silverbolt)  
"wait.... tech me how to do it"(hot spot)  
"do what?"(silverbolt)  
"the wing thing"(hot spot)  
"oh do you mean moving through doors?"(silverbolt)  
"yes"(hot spot)  
"walk sideline"(silverbolt)  
"like a crab?"(hot spot)  
"yes... just do it when you want to enter a door that doesnt fit with your wings"(silverbolt)  
"what if im in a hurry?"(Hotspot)  
"..... destroy the door-"(silverbotl)  
"i- i dont know what motormaster had been doing with you but i know that isnt right"(hot spot)  
"it was a joke-"(Silverbolt)  
"now i know air raid did something there-"(hot spot)  
"pfff- shut up"(sillverbolt)

silverbolt playfully punch hot spot shoulder earning a yelped from the plane. then the decepticon alarm begin. the 2 commander rush torward the sound

"rodimus! whats the emergency?!"(silverbolt)

before rodimus prime could answer theres a loud bang from the door...

"silverbolt- since when did you star hitting the door with full force"(ratchet)  
"uhhhh since i became a plane?"(hot spot)  
"ummm.. ratchet sir, thats hot spot... silverbolt is right there"(first aid)  
"wow slingshot actually a bit polite- wait WHAT?!?!?!"(ratchet)  
"alright whats going on here?"(ultra magnus)  
"long story short we got body swapped"(afterburner)  
"ah yes i forgot wheeljack told em about it"(rodimus prime)  
"hm what do we do now? we needed a combiner-"(cup)  
"dont worry i promised we can work this out in the battlefield"(Hot spot)  
"lets hope so"(rodimus prime)  
"hot spot... Who told you to broke the door?"(streetwise)  
"silverbolt did)  
"*offensive gasp* no! i told you it was a joke"(silverbolt)  
"oh boy"(skydive)  
"thats enough, we cant let the decepticons found out about this problems so it's better for you all to stay here"(rodimus prime)  
"what come on!!! I WANT TO HIT SOME CONS"(slingshot)  
"YEA!! THIS ISNT FAIR"(afterburner)  
"alright alright calm down everyone, fine... i'll let you all be part of this battle but be careful-"(rodimus prime)  
"rodimus are you insane"(ultra magnus)  
"yes he is"(ratchet)  
"sir i promised we will be careful"(first aid)  
"dont worry about us"(halianta)


	4. Slingshot DONT FIGHT YOU'RE IN HIS BODY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Decepticons get so confused on why is first aid in so a bad mood and beat everyone with his gun and his fist
> 
> And AfterBurner found out something about scattershot secret
> 
> Swindle doesn't like what's going on here

//in the Battlefield//

"GUYS PLEASE ACT LIKE WHO YOU SWITCH WITH-"(silverbolt)  
"How?!? I cant fight brutally like her"(streetwise)  
"This panic is no not helpful"(scattershot)  
"Oh yea? What do you have in mind mr.everything is perfectly fine"(strafe)  
"Im trying to calm down here and youre not helping "(scattershot)  
"GUYS!!! SLINGSHOT BEAT UP A SEEKER!!"(groove)  
"I-in my body?!?"(first aid)  
"Apparently"(skydive)  
"SLINGSHOT STOP!!"(first aid)

First aid cried out but slingshot just ignored him,he keep punching and ripping off the seeker wings and throw the seeker away then start to beat up another one... Which scare most autobot and Decepticon on how voilance first aid is today

"This isn't right!!"(first aid)

First aid ran to slingshot and grab his servo dragging him away from the other Decepticons that might be his next target

"Slingshot calm down, you're in my body"(first aid)  
"I dont care i want to beat someone up!!"(slingshot)  
"Plwase slingshot they will notice about what happen to us"(first aid)  
"Let them"(slingshot)  
"Hey aid let go of him"(blades)  
"But but"(first aid)  
"I want to see what will happen"(blades)

First aid hesitate but then he sigh and let go of slingshot who instantly jump to a very unlucky Decepticon and start to rip them up, First aid look away from the voilance.... Blades transform to his alt mode and start to hit everyone... And by mean everyone its everyone Decepticons nor autobots.. he hit them all

"Well lets see if this thing can fight"(halianta)  
"it does,WAIT NO HALIANTA NOT LIKE THAT!!! DONT CRAWL LIKE AN ANIMAL!!"(streetwise)

streetwise yelled at halianta who crawl slowly torward her prey... He just hope it didnt looks so stupid but it does and it looks more weird when she tackle and rip a Decepticon head with her mouth-... Streetwise facepalm this femme doesn't help at ALL

//Meanwhile//

"GOTCHA!!"(sixshot)  
"Aaarrrhhh!!"(scattershot)

Scattershot jumped,he aim his gun at sixshot no no he wasn't supposed to know it was him,his servo was shaking and its not good strave never shake when he want to shot someone

"Back off Decepticon"(scattershot)  
"Oh really? This is fun- did you actually think you can fool me scatt?"(sixshot)  
"I- i dont understand what youre saying,im n-not scattershot"(scattershot)

Sicshot sigh and grab scattershot gun slowly and out it down he's face went closer to scattershot's, scattershot didn't know what to do as his body shiver and his face flustered

"Dont try to fool me.. only you that will have that reaction when my face is close with yours scattershot"(sixshot)  
"Fragger"(scattershot)  
"Call me what ever you want,so what happened here?"(sixshot)  
"Costume party"(scattershot)  
"Dont lie to me"(sixshot)  
"Oh yea and if i lie to you there's nothing wrong with it ok it's none of your business"(scattershot)  
"Hmm.. but it is.. since it's involving my sister and.. my conjunx endura"(sixshot)

Sixshot pointed at scattershot chest, scattershot forgot that they we're bonded, dammit of course he knows.. sixshot laugh he gently grab scattershot face and pull him up he open his face mask

"No"(scattershot)  
"Hm?"(sixshot)  
"It's.... Not my body sixshot"(scattershot)  
"But it is your spark scattershot"(sixshot)  
"No sixshot we're in the middle of battle"(scattershot)  
"Poor excuse!"(sixshot)

Sixshot growl he hated excuses,he grab scattershot and carry him. The technobot yelped and try to push him away but now that he's in strafe body... His strength isnt the same and his body is smaller then his usual,sixshot hold him tighter

"No no sixshot! We're in the middle of the Battle here ok so put me down and give me back my gun"(scattershot)  
"Another poor excuse,you know i hate it"(sixshot)  
"..sixshot im seri6"(scattershot)  
"Then let's go somewhere else"(sixshot)  
"Wait no-"(scattershot)  
"PUT HIM DOWN CON"(AfterBurner)  
"Grrrrrrr"(sixshot)  
"No please,dont...hurt him"(scattershot)  
"Put my brother down!"(AfterBurner)  
"No AfterBurner stay away!"(scattershot)  
"Scattershot what are you doing?!"(AfterBurner)  
"I can handle this,you should help strafe he have uhhh problem with the rock..."(scattershot)  
"Not interested and i dont even think you try to fight back on him.. what's going on here?"(AfterBurner)  
"Its-"(scattershot)

Scattershot was cut off by sixshot lips crushing into his, AfterBurner rye wided he drop his gun no... This can't be happening, scattershot emotion boil he didnt know how to react,he gently pushed sixshot away the six changer only smirk at him as his mask reattach back. Scattershot face was filled with rage

"You idiot!"(scattershot)  
"I am?"(sixshot)  
"We agreed to keeo this a secret"(scattershot)

Scattershot hissed as he punch sixshot chest,sixshot didn't even flinch he only rolled his eye 

"S-s-scat-scattershot"(AfterBurner)  
"No AfterBurner its not what it looks like ok"(scattershot)  
"Oh it's totaly what it looks like"(sixshot)  
"Shut up sixshot"(scattershot)  
"I-i.... I can't believe... It... A-all this time"(AfterBurner)  
"No wait AfterBurner i can explain"(scattershot)  
"Explaining later you're coming with me sweetspark"(sixshot)  
"WAIT SIXSH-"(scattershot)

Then they dissapear leaving the stunned AfterBurner on the floor.. until lightspeed poked his shoulder AfterBurner look up his face was filled with horror

"Something wrong?"(lightspeed)  
"Ye-... No"(AfterBurner)  
"Are you sure you look like you seen something really bad"(nosecone)  
"NO IM NOT SURE I DONT EVEN THINK I CAN TRUST SCATTERSHOT ANYMORE"(AfterBurner)  
"What sre you talki-"(lightspeed)  
"Scattershot get laid by a Decepticon- i know"(strafe)  
"WHAT?!?"(lightspeed n nosecone)

//Meanwhile//

"Nononono this can't be happening"(swindle)  
"Oh but it is"(hot spot)  
"I'll pay anything to get you back to your body-"(swindle)  
"That's sweet but sadly i dont think thats how it work"(hot spot)  
"THEN I'LL GIVE ANYTHING OK THIS JUST FEEL WEIRD TO TALK TO YOU IN SILVERBOLT'S BODY"(swindle)  
"It isnt comfortable to walk through door either"(hot spot)  
"How are you so calm woth this?"(swindle)  
"I dont think its a big deal"(hot spot)  
"..... I hate this side of you"(swindle)  
"Thank you i will keeo thsi side of me"(hot spot)

Swindle groan this cant be happening... Hot spot only smile at him


	5. everyone secret reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the battle
> 
> it's uncomfortable to keep a secret while you're in someone else body.......
> 
> so the whole gestalt decide it's better to come clean toward each other

everyone was gathered in the technobots main shared quarter they all look at each other then silverbolt sigh and look at everyone else, he spoke

"Alright, who has a dark secret about something that involves uncomfortable to tell others please tell them now because this is getting awkward"(silverbolt)

mostly everyone raised their hand except for slingshot, Fireflight, lightspeed, groove, and afterburner. afterburner was glaring at scattershot who try not to make eye contact with afterburner

"alright.... who should start with this?"(silverbolt)

everyone pointed at silverbolt, silverbolt sigh why does it always have to be him 

"Alright, so my secret is... I and someone from the deception side is...... in a relationship and I might or might not have stolen air raid Energon snack and blame it on Fireflight-"(silverbolt)  
"YOU WHAT?!"(air raid)  
"look you keep annoying me so I just think do what hot spot told me to do"(silverbolt)  
"how has this been going on?"(skydive)  
"Which one?"(silverbolt)  
"both"(skydive)  
"the deception thing has been going on for 3 years the Energon thing has been 5 years"(silverbolt)  
"I can't believe I blame flight for it I felt so bad now"(air raid)  
"its ok air raid"(Fireflight)  
"Who's the lucky con?"(slingshot)  
"I won't tell you because I know all of you gonna try to kill him"(silverbolt)  
"awwwww come on bolt"(air raid)  
"its motormaster-"(hot spot)

everyone looks at silverbolt both confused and with mixed emotion and then silverbolt decides it's a good time to hit hot spot on the head. hot spot yelped and fall to the ground silverbolt pointed at hot spot

"you're next"(silverbolt)  
"I'm in a relationship with swindle and I already told silverbolt about it"(hot spot)  
"scatt?"(nosecone)  
"oh uhh... i... I'm actually bonded with a tree"(Scattershot)  
"don't lie to us"(Lightspeed)  
"fiiineee I'm bonded with sixshot ok are you all happy now?!"(scattershot)  
"I KNEW IT!! THAT'S WHY YOU DIDNT FIGTH BACK"(afterburner)  
"afterburner I can explain!"(scattershot)  
"that's enough explaining from you TRAITOR, I thought we don't keep secret from each other"(afterburner)  
"Look STRAFE AND NOSECONE RAISED THEIR HAND TOO OK"(scattershot)  
"Wait what?!"(afterburner)

afterburner growl his glare went from scattershot to nosecone and strafe, slingshot, Fireflight and air raid was yelling at silverbolt while blades yelled at hot spot

"first aid?"(streetwise)  
"i-i might have been singing and playing around at the wash rack"(first aid)  
"and you are interested in vortex"(slingshot)  
"WHAT?!?!"(blades)  
"Ah the reference of the game we play a wee ago"(groove)  
"lol aid said blades and slingshot isn't good enough instead he took vortex"(halianta)  
"it's not the time to joke"(skydive)  
"emo much, tell me what's your secret"(halianta)  
"I'm the one sending the picture of slingshot getting chased by ducks"(skydive)

then he got tackled by slingshot who tries to strangle him to death, Fireflight and silverbolt try to separate them but they failed, as the two aerialbots busy everyone look at halianta

"huh, I guess I have a lot of secrets but my most top is.................................................... I'm actually afraid of dolls"(halianta)  
"Nothing else?, like do you have a crush on someone?"(streetwise)  
"a cop car? the one u sued the body right now?"(Blades)  
"blades shut up!!"(streetwise)  
"that's not my deepest secret-"(halianta)  
"Are you regretting what you did this morning?"(streetwise)  
"I don't"(halianta)  
"wait what did she d-"(hot spot)  
"moving on nosecone?"(halianta)  
"I actually beat someone up by accident and I have a small feeling for dead end"(nosecone)  
"another reference to the game we play"(groove)  
"true"(halianta)  
"streetwise?"(nosecone)  
"..... I secretly read someone private diary and I'm the one who actually broke the table I was so mad so I broke it and I blame it on a random dude"(streetwise)  
"whos diary"(air raid)  
"i- I don't know I found it and just read it"(streetwise)  
"ok..... next up strafe-"(halianta)

strafe was gone the moment his name was called.. and afterburner scream filled with rage as he ran out of the room to chase down strafe who manage to get away from this chaos.. everyone stays silent then they look at blades

"My secret is that I'm hiding a dead body in my closet and I told everyone its a dead rat but its actually someone dead body in the"(blades)

and everyone starts to yell at blades who seems to take this all very calmly unlike his usual reaction

//meanwhile//

"STRAFE WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!??!"(afterburner)

afterburner yelled, strafe was hiding he didn't want them to find out..... even after they found out scattershot's secret that doesn't mean he needs to tell his- dammit he has no place to run then he remember something.... he transforms and flies away he didn't care if afterburner sees him, but lucky for him no one sees him flying away from the Autobot city, he landed on an open field he just stands there didn't know what to do until a shadowy flying on top of him spinning on him he looks up to see cutthroat, strafe sat down showing no fear and no weapons in his hand as cutthroat land down in front of him with a suspicious eye

"it's me, I got body switch with scattersho-"(strafe)  
"I know, I thought sixshot took you away but then when I heard your brother yelled the name 'scattershot' i didn't actually think it was you"(cutthroat)

cutthroat transform to his bot mode as he stares at strafe who stare back 

"Why are you here?"(cutthroat)  
"I don't feel safe, everyone told each other their secret and guess what I found out, scattershot is bonded with sixshot.."(strafe)  
"Are you jealous of not being bonded with someone?"(cutthroat)  
"no that-"(Strafe)  
"want to bond with me?"(cutthroat)  
"i-"(strafe)  
"you told me yesterday you feel safe when I'm near so why not bonding?"(cutthroat)

strafe face heat up but he smiles gently he grabs cutthroat shoulder and pulls him closer to a hug, cutthroat flinch but then he hugs back

"thanks but no, I don't want to bond right now I want to do it when I'm back to my own body again"(Strafe)  
"but you agree right?"(cutthroat)  
"apparently yes"(strafe)


	6. Fireflight stop crashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireflight learn how to drive but it seems it's the same on how he fly...
> 
> He crash-
> 
> Meanwhile strafe keeps dodging everyone's question

"woah so your altmode is like... Really fast?"(fireflight)  
"Well.. yea you can say that"(lightspeed)  
"Wooooaaaahhh!!! I want to try it"(fireflight)  
"I thought you transfotm already from the first time we swap body"(lightspeed)  
"I did but i didnt try it as fast as it could go! Now i want to do it"(fireflight)

Fireflight transform and speed away leaving lightspeed alone

//Meanwhile//

"So any report?"(rodimus prime)  
"Yes, th-"(ultra magnus)

Before he can finish something in high speed crash between rodimus prime and ultra magnus, as fireflight almost hit them

"ARGH!! Lightspeed?"(rodimus prime)  
"No sir that's fireflight.... FIREFLIGHT COME BACK HERE!!!!!"(ultra magnus)

Fireflight didn't hear the yelling his engine was to loud inside as he drive though mostly everything on his way

//Meanwhile//

Strafe sneaky walk back inside the technobots shared quarter. He just hoped no one notice him.. but he was AfterBurner was standing infront of his bertroom with an angry look on his face 

"Strafe-"(nosecone)  
"Where. Have. You've. Been?"(AfterBurner)  
"Uhhhh hey did you know fireflight hit everyone in the autobot city you should go check out who's injured maybe lightspeed is injured we dont know right???? I was just doing shooting practice"(strafe)

AfterBurner face turn from angry to confused he look around the room strafe was right.. lightspeed isnt here. Nosecone froze then the 2 ran out of the room searching for lightspeed, strafe sigh in relieved

"Hey it's not fair for you to just run away"(scattershot)  
"Yiu cab telk them about it if you want"(strafe)  
"I dont want to,i want you to tell them yourself"(scattershot)  
"You're the kind of leader that wont helped his team i get it ok im going to get some recharge now"(strafe)

//Meanwhile//

"FIREFLIGHT WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!"(silverbolt)

Silverbolt yelled he was thrown to the wall trying to dodge the speeding fireflight,next to him skydive who just stare at the back of the speeding red car

Fireflight keep speeding through the place he really loved it untill.. he bump into someone he regret doing it...

//Later//

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"(fireflight)  
"ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!"(grimlock)

Fireflight drive away from the angry dinobot....

Ever since that... 

He dont want to drive to fast


	7. Skydive youre not a plane anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skydive keeps forgetting he isnt a plane anymore, and groove try to keep him in one piece before he actually offlined himself in battle, groove himself havign a hard time flying

"FIREFLIGHT!!!"(skydive)  
"NO WAIT SKYDIVE YOU CA-"(groove)

Before he could finish what he was saying skydive already jump from the cliff trying to get the falling fireflight little did he know.... He was no longer a plane he managw to grab fireflight

"Oh hey skydive- wait... You cant fly too"(fireflight)  
"....i forgot, GROOVE!!!"(skydive)

Groove shrugh then he transform to a plane soaring down to the falling bots, skydive get a hold of one wing and in the end they landed savely.. except for groove who didnt know how to stop and hit a rock

"Are you ok?"(hot spot)  
"...yeah"(groove)  
"Sorry i forgot i wasn't in my body"(skydive)  
"That happens to me alot"(silverbolt)  
"Yea bolt try to fly but he fails"(hot spot)  
"Aerials aren't made for ground vehicle after all"(fireflight)  
"And i think someone isnt made for flying vehicle"(streetwise)  
"Ow ow ow"(groove)

Groove transform and stand up he walk slowly aaay from the rock

"You ok?"(streetwise)  
"Ye-"(groove)  
"Ne he's not he's limping"(blades)  
"Let's get you to aid"(hot spot)  
"Sounds good"(groove)

//Later//

"NO GROOVE STOP SLOW DOWN BEFORE YOU HIT THE TREE"(skydive)  
"I DONT KNOW HOW!!!!!!"(groove)

And again groove hit a tree, skydive sigh he really isnt made for the sky.. groove transform back to his robot porm his servo rub his helm

"Ow... That's hurt"(groove)  
"Its quite fun if you get a hold of it"(first aid)  
"Yes being a ground vehicle isnt that bad too skydive"(silverbolt)  
"Its bad,i keep crashing and keep trying to fly.... I cant handle this anymore ITS BEEN 4 DAYS ,when will we turn back?!"(skydive)  
"We have to ask wheeljack about it"(first aid)  
"This gonna be a long day"(groove)  
"Agree"(skydive)


	8. No time to joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nosecone is stuck in a cave
> 
> With blades, air raid and AfterBurner who wont stop fighting over where is the way out
> 
> And now nosecone wish he's in his own body so he could leave easier

"we're stuck,thanks to you"(AfterBurner)  
"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!?, I CANT CONTROL THIS NEW ALT MODE"(blades)  
"Gu-"(nosecone)  
"NOT NOW NOSECONE!!"(blades and AfterBurner)

Nosecone sigh as he watch the 2 fight and yelling at eachother this isnt worth it, he better find a way out himself. This will be easier if the other 2 would stop yelling at eachother and actually helped

"Where's air raid?"(nosecone)  
"... ITS YOU'RE FAULT WE LOST AIR RAID"(AfterBurner)  
"OH YEA?! JUST YELL AT ME WONT HELP TO IDIOT"(Blades)

Nosecone shake his head, useless to ask them in this time.. Instead of just stand there nosecone decided to leave the 2 alone. He went deeper to the cave

"AIR RAID?!?!?"(nosecone)

No answer, he keep going the cave getting darker

"AIR RAI-"(nosecone)  
"IM HERE NOSECONE?!"(air raid)  
"WHERE?"(nosecone)  
"I dont know.. wait AfterBurner alt mode has light right?"(air raid)  
"... I think so"(nosecone)  
"Cool"(air raid)

There was a flicker of light from afar, nosecone walk closer to the light to see air raid was flickering the light he was... Stuck? No just laying near a giant rock

"What happen to you?"(nosecone)  
"I'm almost stuck here good thing i dont have wings if i do I'm probably stuck and its hard to get out, mind giving me little help?"(air raid)

Nosecone smile and shake his head he grab air raid by the servo and pull him up

"Where's blades and AfterBurner?"(air raid)  
"Fighting, let's get you to them"(nosecone)

As they went back air raid and nosecone sat down watching AfterBurner and blades fighting

"You know you two fighting wont help anything"(nosecone)  
"Shhh let them fight"(air raid)  
".... Primus save me from this place..."(nosecone)

//Later//

"Thanks for the help hot spot, silverbolt, scattershot and halianta"(nosecone)  
"No problem,good thing air raid send that distressed signal"(hot spot)  
"I thought we're gonna stuck there forever"(air raid)  
"After this we should get you alk to the medbay"(silverbolt)

After they return to the autobot city, they went to the medbay and only to get qiestioned by first aid..

"........ Uhhh Can't blades dig you guys out in the first place? After all that's what he's altmode are made for right??"(first aid)

Then the room went silent then a loud yelled coming from AfterBurner who start to yelled at blades who yelled back.. then nosecone felt like he want to go to primus


	9. Primus please stop this madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Streetwise try to figure out halianta other form
> 
> Lightspeed wanted to fly torward space
> 
> Silverbolt think being a fire truck isnt that bad
> 
> Grimlock is highly confused-

"Hey halianta, you said youre a six changer right?"(streetwise)  
"Yes, what about it"(halianta)  
"..i want to know the other 3 form"(streetwise)  
"Dont, you'll crash my transforming cog"(halianta)  
"DO IT!!"(blades)  
"YEA SHOW US THE OTHER 3 FORM!"(slingshot)  
"Dont"(halianta)  
"Too late"(streetwise)

Streetwise transform to a red and black cheetah, then he transform again and turn to a greyish red and back dragon he Transform again and turn to a black with red thunder striped car

"Woah wait you turn to a car?!"(Air raid)  
"No i turn to a garbage bin"(halianta)  
"Looks like a car to me-.... Oh i get it what you did there you're being sarcastic"(air raid)  
"Exactly"(halianta)  
"Hey lets see the other 2 form, streetwise transform!"(blades)

Before streetwise could transform he got tackled away by halianta, streetwise hit a tree he transform to a robot form.

"NO!"(halianta)  
"Awwww"(fireflight)  
"Atleast we know she turn to a car"(air raid)  
"..... Stunticons-"(slingshot)  
"I just got the car form last week genius"(halianta)  
"So does that mean you still have 2 other things to put to your transforming cog but you didnt choose anything?? Why"(fireflight)  
"I dont think vehicles here on earth fits me"(halianta)  
"...I GOT AN IDEA!"(streetwise)  
"If it's a cop car i swear im gonna punch you"(halianta)  
"I dont have any idea now"(streetwise)

//Meanwhile//

"....how did this... Wh- how and why?.. i... Im totally speechless"(Nosecone)  
"Let him be"(strafe)  
"LIGHTSPEED IS GOING TO TRY AND FLY TO OUTER SPACE!!!"(nosecone)  
"He always wanted to fly"(AfterBurner)  
"Did you guys know... Air raid plane isnt for space"(skydive)

AfterBurner and stafe shut as they look at eachother then look at lightspeed who already in his plane form and ready for take off...

"Nahh he'll be fine-"(strafe)  
"Will he?"(groove)  
"Yea sre you two sure?"(nosecone)  
"...NO"(AfterBurner n strafe)  
"Too late he's taking off to space"(skydive)  
"NO LIGHTSPEED TURN AROUND!!!"(strafe)  
"YOU WONT BE ABLE TO MAKE IT!!"(AfterBurner)

Strafe transform he fly torward lightspeed and stop infront of the black plane.

"Strafe what are-"(lightspeed)

Lightspeed stop his engine and transform, grabbing strafe wing to hold onto so he wont fall

"I wonder.... Will that work on air raid and slingshot?"(skydive)  
"What will work?"(groove)  
"That trick to stop a plane just... Fly and stop right infront of them"(skydive)  
"Im pretty sure you'll just crash into them"(nosecone)

//Later//

"SILVERBOLT!!"(fireflight)

Fireflight cried out as he open silverbolt office door there was pink paint on his faca,behind him the other aerialbots was standing

"AIR RAID KEEP PRANKING ME!!"(fireflight)  
"I WASN'T AIMING FOR YOU!"(air raid)  
"BUT IT HIT ME!!"(fireflight)  
"Calm down"(silverbolt)

And no one listen the whole team start to argue, silverbolt didn't want to yell he just stare at them then he realized something hot spot has a watergun.. what if... They will stop

//Later//

"I told you its a bad idea to fight infront of silverbolt"(skydive)  
"First im filled with paint now its water"(fireflight)  
"I hate my life"(slingshot)  
"Aren't we all?, Now go back on cleaning"(silverbolt)

Silverbolt smile behind his facemask and leave the room, the other aerialbots groan and went back on cleaning the mess they made


	10. Halianta's info :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to show how halianta looks like :0
> 
> Also her forms
> 
> Except for the car form thats still new im gonna draw it one day

"VOILANCE ISN'T THE ANSWER IT'S THE QUESTION AND THE ANSWER IS YES"

name~

\\\Halianta izana//

nickname~

\\\Ghea, halianta//

gender~

\\\femme//

Crush~

\\\\-//

ability~

\\\she's able to change to 6 different form, she's able to control thunderstorm//

faction~

\\\ex decepticons, autobot//

armor color~

\\\black, red and grey//

transformation~

\\\\-Robot

-Black cheetah

-steel Dragon

-Race car

-???

-???//

Dislike~

\\\clowns, being grounded, taking a break//

like~

\\\working, spying on people, black mailing, singing, drawing,killing//

personality 1~

\\\funny, talkative, friendly, clumsy, careless, childish, fun, energetic, loud, annoying, mysterious, innocent, creative//

personality 2 (real personality) ~

\\\psychopath, quiet, mysterious, brave, cold, heartless, ignorant, hard working, intelligent, serious, cruel, careful, fearless, dark, creative//

bio~

\\\she isn't what she looks like, the happy going halianta isn't as happy as everyone think she is. She's broken inside, halianta is not as friendly as she looks.. She may act like that and everyone think she isn't dangerous even tho her dragon form can kill someone with only a swipe if it's tail or a slash of its wings and its cheetah form can run through time and space... She doesn't use that power and she may say she's a six changer but no one ever seen her other 2 form, in her data is only written she is a 6 changer, and a talented femme... No one ever know what's behind the mask she wear... The mask that she always use to smile and laugh making jokes. She's not so innocent she may say she doesn't understand a thing but she actually do, she's a lier a very intelligent trickster, no one ever make her open up and show her other 3 form... Deep down she's actually as dangerous as her transforming form//

Her dragon former is twice the size of optimus prime, so its kind of big. She can carry up to 1- 4 adult bots or 1-20 humans or other small creatures or 1- 0 sparklings because her dragon form is to dangerous no one want to put their sparklings near her when she's on her dragon form not even if she has a sparklings herslef she wont even let them get near her dragon form (she can cary up to 15 adult bots but because of her dangerous sharp scale she decided to put the limit to 4)

Her normal form the robot form is as small as first aid but a bit taller. Her autobot symbol is on her wings

Her cheetah form is bigger then ravage or steeljaw. Her cheetah form can cary 1 to 2 adult bots behind her back or 1- 10 humans or other small creature behind her back, or 1-4 sparklings behind her back but she cant carry all of those together- 


	11. Not again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack did it again
> 
> But this time... It work
> 
> They sre back to their own body
> 
> But just one problem...

"alright, lets see if this works"(wheeljack)  
"It better be working because i cant handle being on the gorund for so long"(air raid)  
"I hate being small"(scattershot)  
"HEY IM NOT THAT SHORT!!"(strafe)  
"🙄 Yea ok"(scattershot)  
"Alright everyone line up... 1..... 2.... 3"(wheeljack)

Then there was a bright light for a few second and then there's smoke again... Yes... It explode again

"IT DID IT AGAIN!!"(slingshot)

Slingshot yelled his sound is a bit different, more softer then his usual voice as he swipe the smoke away

"Halianta get these smoke away"(first aid)  
"Aye aye"(halianta)

Halianta fly up to the ceiling and drive the smoke away using her wings... And she fly back down everyone in the room was shocked.. and streetwise started it

"IM A FEMME?!?!!"(streetwise)  
"Wheeljack, i think we turn back but it might turn our gender... Upside down"(silverbolt)  
"Hey- how come halianta actually taller then me"(blades)  
"HAH! I AM TALLER THEN Y'ALL"(halianta)  
"Im the same height"(hot spot)  
"Dammit"(halianta)  
"... Wheeljack fix this NOW"(AfterBurner)  
"Im trying im trying, the experiment blew up again guess back to the drawing board again"(wheeljack)  
"YOU'RE TELLING ME, WE GONNA STUCK LIKE THIS?!??!?"(air raid)  
"Yes"(wheeljack)  
"Hey guys look at the bright side atleast we know how it felt like to be her"(nosecone)

Nosecone said as she pointed at halianta, halianta look back at her with an innocent face then it turn to a frown

"What does that mean???"(halianta)  
"Short-"(blades)  
"HEY YOU'RE SHORTER THEN ME NOW >:("(halianta)  
"Aid you're ok?"(groove)  
"...... I... I dont know... This.. this felt weird"(first aid)

//Later//

"Wait... So hold on... Explain thsi again.. slowly"(vortex)  
"First wheeljack accidentally body swap me and the other gestalt then after a while he-"(first aid)  
"Turn you and the other genderswap?"(vortex)

First aid nod, she look up at the copter who look down at her... This felt weird vortex height is twice the height she is.

"Sooo.... You call me here just to tell me that?"(vortex)  
"Yea"(first aid)  
"Nothing else?"(vortex)  
"No"(first aid)  
"You're free today right?"(vortex)  
"Yea, what about it?"(aid)

Vortex smirked behind his mask he lean down his battle mask almost touches first aid's mask

//Meanwhile//

Sixshot purred as he nuzzle to his mate, scattershot groan she cross her arm and lean to sixshot chest

"Cute"(sixshot)  
"Im smaller doesn't mean i can't hit you"(scattershot)  
"You wont"(sixshot)  
"Youre right..."(scattershot)  
"So? How's my sister doing?"(sixshot)  
"he's so happy because he's not short"(scattershot)

//Meanwhile//  
"Halianta... Don't compare your height with mistly everyone you meet"(ultra magnus)  
"LOOK WE'RE THE SAME HEIGHT MAGNUS!!"(halianta)  
"Are you even listening to me??"(untra magnus)  
"Nope tehee! Now to find grimlock"(halianta)

Halianta Transform to a car and drive away

"Let him be magnus, he just happy to be tall"(arcee)  
"She's right, halianta hated being short"(rodimus prime)


	12. Puppy?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireflight found out a femme body is easier if you go through small holes...
> 
> Cutthroat like what actually happening here-

Even Fireflight jet mode are smaller then usual as she fly around the autobot city, then he saw a small dog in the woods he fly down to the ground

//Flight? What are you doing?//(slingshot)  
//PUPPY!!!//(fireflight)  
//No fireflight//(silverbolt)  
//Just for a bit??//(fireflight)  
//Fine//(silverbolt)  
//Return to your position wheb you're done//(skydive)

Fireflight nod, he followed the small dog who walk to some where deep into the forest the small dog went inside a small hole fireflight lean down and look inside the hole, the dog bark at him it wasn't an angry tone but more like.. asking for help, fireflight look deeper inside to see 4 little puppy was stuck inside the hole

//I think the dog need help//(fireflight)  
//Then help them//(air raid)  
//Ok//(fireflight)

Fireflight didn't know if she would even fit but it's worth it to try right?, She slowly went inside the hole... She fit.. but the hole was so dirty her painjob covered in mud she gently grab the 4 small puppy and pull them out of the dirty hole, before shr could get out she accidentally trip down and drive through the hole even deeper

//KYAA!!//(fireflight)  
//FLIGHT? YOU OK?//(slingshot)  
//We're coming to your location//(silverbolt)  
//Stay put!//(skydive)  
//We'll be there as fast as we can//(air raid)

Fireflight sigh now her wings are bent to each side of the hole but thanks to her small body she coudl easly get out again the dog bark at her with full of joy as she manage to get herself out. The other aerialbots fly down and Transforms infront of fireflight

"Are you ok???"(silverbolt)  
"Yea"(fireflight)  
"Ew you smell like the sewer"(air raid)  
"Get a wash flight"(slingshot)  
"Can we take the dog???🥺"(fireflight)

//Meanwhile//

"Stop making me laugh even more"(cutthroat)  
"Im not trying to"(strafe)  
"First you got body swap now genderswap? What's next??"(Cutthroat)  
"Oh shut up"(strave)

Cutthroat chuckled his claw gently make small circle on strafe sensitive wings as his beak rest on the back of the technobot.

"Recharge here with me?"(Cutthroat)  
"Frag you"(strafe)  
"Come on"(Cutthroat)  
"Huh, i need to go home ok, im leavin-"(strafe)

Before she could stand up Cutthroat Transform and hug her. Hugging her tigh she cant get out of his grip

"Hand off"(strafe)  
"No~"(Cutthroat)

Cutthroat purred and went to recharge leaning to a tree, strafe face was a flustered mess her body shivers everytime she try to move

//Meanwhile//

"Dont tell me"(halianta)  
"Yes... Yes fireflight bring the dogs"(silverbolt)  
"..... Put them in adoption-"(halianta)  
"Noooooooooooooo"(fireflight)

Fireflight cried hugging the puppy she cury to a ball on the middle of the room


	13. Groove height problem

Groove tiptoeing trying to get a datapad from the higer shelf, she try to jump but she still cant reach it untill blades walk into the room

"You ok bro?"(blades)  
"N-no"(groove)  
"What are you doing?"(blades)  
"Trying. to. get. that. datapad!"(groove)  
"Need help?"(blades)  
"I think so, yes i do"(groove)

Groove gave up and sigh she look at blades who easly jump and grab the datapad, the copter gave it to her groove smile at her broth- sister

"Thanks blades"(groove)  
"Anytime, being a femme did affect our height i usually dont need to jump"(blades)  
"I usually just jump and made it..."(groove)  
"Let me guess you try to jump and didnt made it"(blades)  
"Yes"(groove)

//Later//

"STREETWISE HELP!!"(groove)

Streetwise rushed off from the couch throwing the datapad from her hand away as she ran torward the sound, she stop to find groove trying to reach an energon from the taller shelf.... 

"Uhhhh"(streetwise)  
"Help. I cant reach it"(groove)

Streetwise grab the energon and handed to groove

"Thanks"(groove)  
"No problem,Why did we put them high on the shelf again?"(streetwise)  
"Uhh so the cat wont reach it"(groove)  
"But we dont have a cat-..."(streetwise)  
"Halianta"(groove)  
"Ohh.. right she likes to steal things in lower shelf and just... Put them randomly"(streetwise)  
"I found your pen under the couch, she probably who put it there"(groove)

//Later//

"What are you doing?"(hot spot)  
"I... I dont know anymore"(groove)

Groove sigh she was upside down at the ceiling, for some reason she did get stuck..

"Trying to find a way to be taller?"(first aid)  
"Yes"(groove)  
"Awww, sad.. get down"(hot spot)

Groove did as said, she get down from the ceiling 

"I dont know how halianta can handle this"(groove)  
"Her femme size actually taller then you and i think youre the same heigh as bumblebee"(first aid)  
"Short"(groove)  
"You'll work on it"(hot spot)


	14. Halianta stop stealing thing from the higher place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halianta is tall now ans he start to steal stuff from the higher place

"WHERE IS MY WRENCH?!?!???!"(ratchet)  
"Have you search at the table?"(first aid)  
"I have SEARCHED EVERYWHERE!!"(ratchet)

Then the door in the medbay open revealing a scratched up Nosecone behind her lightspeed who grab something large using a rope made out of the strongest iron there is... They walk inside on nosecone hand there was ratchet's wrench she put it down infront of ratchen and fall down to the ground, there was hissing from the creature on leash

"Is that... Halianta??"(First aid)  
"He- ugh hey calm down! He- he's the one stealing everything"(lightspeed)  
"We... Manage to get a few things out of ONE of his hiding spot"(nosecone)  
"Tie him there and Let's get you two patch up"(ratchet)

//Later//

"HALIANTA!!!!!"(blades)

Halianta cheetah ear perked up he blink as his head look up from his kitty berth,blades kick open the technobots shared quarter

"WHERE'S MY ROTORs!!!"(blades)  
"Mrrrwwww?"(halianta)  
"Dont play dumb with me"(blades)  
"Prrrrrr"(halainta)  
"Alright get off that berth"(blades)  
"HISSSSSS"(halianta)

And then blades start to fight the cheetah, untill strafe and slingshot walk into the room the 2 femme froze and just stare at blades and halianta fighting on the ground

"Hey what's that under the couch"(strafe)

Strafe took out a strange looking metal under the couch then she blink, slingshot look and said

"Isn't that your rotor babe?"(slingshot)

Blades stop strangling the cheetah then she stand up and grab the rotor and run, behind her halianta run chasing her down

"BACK OFF HALIANTA THIS BELONGS TO ME"(blades)  
"Well that was weird"(strafe)  
"Very"(slingshot)

//Later//

"Halianta be a good gi-boy and give me back my cannon"(scattershot)  
"....prrr?"(halianta)  
"Come on you're smarter then sixshot"(scattershot)  
"Hhhhrrrrr?"(halianta)

Halianta tilted his head his red and blue eye brighted as his cheetah tail move there and here, scattershot knew what he want and she sigh

"Fine........ Give me back my cannon and I'll bring you to sixshot"(scattershot)

Halianta's face brighten he ran under strafe berth and return with scattershot cannon, then he return again and bring out a lot of scattershot's item even his visor-

"... You lil shit that's where you hide all my stuff???"(scattershot)

Halianta nod and rub himself to scattershot's armor, the femme just sigh and pat him gently

//Later//

"Ok where's my datapad halianta?"(skydive)

Halianta didnt answer he just stare at skydive in his car alt mode

"I know you took it,i out it on a high shelf"(skydive)

Halianta engine make a small sound, then he Transform to a cheetah looking up at skydive

"Prrrr???"(halianta)

Halianta said as he gave a side look on fireflight who play around with the puppy, skydive gave him a suspicious look then he walk torward fireflight

"Hey fli-"(skydive)  
"Oh hey dive did you know halianta hide you stuff under my berth you should check it out"(fireflight)  
"I KNEW IT WAS YOU!!! HALIANTA!!"(skydive)

But when she turn around the cheetah was gone leaving nothing behind

//Later//

"....... Halianta"(streetwise)  
"Rooooaaaarrrrr"(halianta)

Halianta dragon form roar his tail curl around the bot next to him. His claw sharp ready to attack anyone that come near

"Halianta let go of streetwise"(hot spot)  
"Huff"(halianta)  
"ALRIGHT YOU LIL SHIT! THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS!!!"(Blades)  
"Blades calm down we can talk this out"(first aid)  
"Yea calm down"(groove)

First aid and groove calmly put blades rotors down, halianta just huffed at the copter and curl around the cop car

"How long will this last?"(groove)  
"Depends on how long have you guys been calling her short"(streetwise)  
"I did not call her short"(first aid)  
".... Why would u do that?, Im short myself"(groove)

Then they all look at blades and hot spot

"I just said that for a joke and she knows"(hot spot)  
"Blades?"(streetwise)  
"Meh 4 or 10 times each day"(blades)  
"Good luck formong defensor without me for 4 or 19 hours, because i think im gonna stuck like this for that long"(streetwise)  
"Thanks a lot baldes"(hot spot)  
"WOW WHAT?!?? ME!?!? COME ON HALIANTA DID THIS BECAUSE NOW HE'S DRAGON FORM IS ALMOST AS BIG AS DEFENSOR!!"(blades)  
"Prrr"(halianta)

Blades stop glaring at halianta who stare at him with hopeful eye.. he used the trick again and no one can resist, blades sigh and look at his gestalt team

"We gonna need to survive without Streetwise in the upcoming battle"(blades)


	15. Sixshot get annoyed-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember scattershot promised something halianta in the last chapter...
> 
> Now that's happening

"SIXSHOT!!N BRO!!! HEY!!!"(halianta)  
"..... W. T. Frag"(sixshot)  
"I'll promised him to take him to you"(scattershot)  
"I thought this supposed to be our alone time"(Sixshot)  
"IM JUST THE THIRD WHEEL OF THIS RELATIONSHIP DONT WORRY, OH HEY DID YOU CHANGE YOUR PAINT JOB??"(halianta)  
"No. It's always like that"(sixshot)  
"I know, hey did you know-"(halianta)

And sixshot shut the smaller mech mouth, scattershot smirked watching the 2 siblings start fight... Not really fighting but halianta licked sixshot hand and sixshot start to yell at him

"SCATT HELP!! YOUR DAMN CONJUNX ENDURA IS YELLING AT ME!!😭"(halianta)  
"SCATTERSHOT GET YOUR AMICA AWAY FROM ME HE WONT STOP BITING ME AND SAYING STUPID THINGS"(sixshot)  
"I think you guys can handle it"(scattershot)

Then halianta bite sixshot hand, he run and hide behind scattershot, Sixshot growl he try to grab the smaller mech it halianta was behind scattershot

"Why are you SOO ANNOYING"(sixshot)  
"Bleh because i can"(halianta)

//Later//

"He finally drain all his power"(scattershot)  
"Good"(sixshot)

Sixshot growl staring at the recharging cheetah under the tree not far from him and scattershot

"Next tiem dont do this"(sixshot)  
"I thought you liked your sister- i mean brother"(scattershot)  
"I do it's just he's annoying sometimes"(sixshot)  
"That i can agree on"(scattershot)

Scattershot smile he sat down and lean himself bsck at sixshot who wrap his hand around the femme,leaning his head on scattershot's shoulder

"Aew that's just cute~"(halianta)

And scattershot gulped she can hear sixshot growling and his side of bond felt.. unpleasant, the six changer glare at the other six changer who just stare with a big innocent smile

"What??? I told you right. Today is the day I'm gonna play out like a little sparkling and annoying you two until we're done here"(halianta)  
"Why dont you just go"(sixshot)  
"O? And what will happen to you two?? Hm? Hey play nice Sixshot scattershot is a femme rn she might get sparked ;)"(halianta)  
"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT"(scattershot)  
"Oh?"(sixshot)  
"DONT TELL HIM THAT HALIANTA!!!"(scattershot)  
"Prrrrr~, yea you should go, i know you're not a big fan of 'interfacing' "(sixshot)  
"Ew you two really going to do it? Ok bye-"(Halianta)  
"WAIT NO DONT FRAGHING LEAVING ME ALONE HERE!!"(scattershot)

Halianta transform to his dragon mode, he roared and fly up to the sky then dissapear leaving scattershot alone with sixshot

"You... Wont-"(scattershot)  
"I wont"(sixshot)  
"Thank primus"(scattershot)  
"That's just a way to get rid of the pesk,i dont think she know mech can get sparked too"(sixshot)

Then there's a silent from scattershot even her bond said nothing,sixshot blink and look at scattershot then he chuckled

".....Oh you dont know it huh"(sixshot)  
"Shut up"(scattershot)  
"I thought you know about it,this just gone better i shouldn't told you about that and actually see your reaction when youre actually sparked one day"(sixshot)  
"SHUT UP!!"(scattershot)

Sixshot rolled his optic, the femme huffed and cross her servo.

"I just born like what? 11 years ago? How should I know about this"(scattershot)  
"Uhh easy, your processor usually told you"(sixshot)  
"I guess i just didnt pay much attention untill now"(scattershot)  
"You should pay much attention"(sixshot)  
"Frag me"(scattershot)  
"Sure"(sixshot)

In a blink of an optic Scattershot was pinned to the ground, her visor brighten as her fave heats up she yelled

"IT WASN'T AN INVITATION!!!!"(scattershot)  
"To late"(sixshot)

//Meanwhile//

"Hey strafe about the-"(Nosecone)  
"I thought we agree to let me go"(strafe)  
"No one agrees on that brothe- sister"(AfterBurner)  
"Well i do"(strafe)  
"COME BACK HERE!!!!"(AfterBurner)

And then start the chased down the hall as AfterBurner chased strafe altmode around autobot city.

//Meanwhile//

Halianta was playing in he's room then he comm sixshot

/Did you know fish eat their own poo poo/(halianta)  
/WHY DO I NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THIS?!??/(sixshot)  
/I thought it was interesting,oh and did you know A pig’s orgasm lasts 30 minutes. I dknt know what rhat actually means/(halianta)  
/HALIANTA STOP/(sixshot)  
/No no bro wait i have a lot of new fact i found like Male koalas have two spikes, and female koalas have two valve./(halianta)

There was silent form sixshot comm which brong a smirk on the smaller mech then.. sixshot lost it and he yelled

/IM IN THE MIDDLE OF INTERFACING AND I DO NOT NEED ANY OF THAT STUPID FACT/(sixshot)

Then halianta laugh he can hear the confused question from scattershot, and sixshot closed the comm.. 

"Worth it"(halianta)

//Meanwhile//

"He did it again huh?"(scattershot)

There was a hint of amusement on scattershot's voice, sixshot glare at her

"Oh shut up"(sixshot)

Sixshot groan as he kiss scattershot to shut the technobot commander


	16. Fireflight new puppys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireflight asked silverbolt if she can adopted the small puppy family
> 
> Halianta choose the bad time to joked around-

"please~"(fireflight)  
"No fireflight, I'm worried some of us might step on them"(silverbolt)  
"But bolt please! They've been here for 4 days and j dont want to return then back to that hole 🥺"(fireflight)  
"We wont return them there but we will give them to a more perfect home"(silverbolt)  
"🥺🥺🥺"(Fireflight)  
"C'mon bolt look at her"(air raid)  
"Yea just give her a chance"(skydive)  
"... How come youre on her side dive?"(silverbolt)  
"So she wont annoy me-"(skydive)

Silverbolt sigh she look at her sisters, and she finally gave up and nod

"Fine, you can keep them"(silverbolt)  
"YA-"(fireflight)  
"With one occasion, dont. Let. Them go out of our shared quarter without anyone watching them, they might get lost"(silverbolt)  
"You do care!"(air raid)

//Meanwhile//

"Dont push it hal-"(nosecone)  
"Hey! Trust me"(halianta)  
"RODIMUS SAID NOT TO PISH THE BOTTON"(hot spot)  
"YOU'RE NOT MY MOM OR MY DAD BACK OFF"(halianta)  
"YOUR CREATORS DEAD"(blades)  
"Ow that's just harsh"(halianta)  
"I know"(blades)  
"since i dont have a biological blood family here so im gonna just-"(halianta)

Halianta tail swayed as he was going to push the button his hand was slapped away by scattershot

"No"(scattershot)  
"YOU DONT HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO MISTER I MEAN LADY"(halianta)  
"I HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT"(scattershot)  
"YOU HAVE NO PROOF"(halianta)  
"..... I AM YOUR BROT- SISTER IN LAW IDIOT YOU DARE TO SPEAK UP TO ME"(scattershot)  
"FRAG youre right"(halianta)  
"Don't touch the button"(scattershot)  
"IDC"(halianta)

Halianta punch the button then the place go BOOM!!

//Later//

"OK WHO TOUCH THE BUTTON???"(ultra magnus)

And everrone ppint at halianta who doesn't seems to be injured badly but just a few scratches on his armors, he look at ultra magnus with an innocent smile but also devilish

"I regret nothing ;)"(halianta)

//Meanwhile//

"What happen to you sling?"(fireflight)  
"Halianta dared himself to punch the button that now exploded almost half of autobots city"(slingshot)  
"That will need a fixed"(silverbolt)  
"What the pit is that dog still doing here?"(slingshot)  
"SILVERBOLT ALLOW ME TO ADOPT THEM 🥳😆"(fireflight)  
"Woof"(?)  
"We should give them a name"(air raid)  
"Your right, but... I haven't figure out what to name them"(fireflight)

Fireflight look down at 5 of the puppy and their mom who genly grooming her kids, the momma dog look up at fireflight and she barked then went back on licking her kids

":0 i have an idea of a name!"(fireflight)  
"If you going to name them our name and name the mom superion, im changing my mind we're not keeping the dogs fireflight"(Silverbolt)  
"Awwww ok i dont have any other idea then"(fireflight)  
"Wait i have an-"(air raid)  
"It counts on naming them the protectobots or the technobots too"(Silverbolt)  
"DAMMIT"(air raid)


	17. Nosecone learn something important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nosecone learn about femme emotion

"what are you doing in the medbay?"(nosecone)  
"N9thing nothing at all"(scattershot)

Scattershot said her voice sounds worried,nosecone visor flickers then she walk torward scattershot

"Is something wrong?"(nosecone)  
"No-"(scattershot)  
"Are yo-"(nosecone)  
"IM JUST TIRED OK! JUST LEAVE ALONE IM FINE! I DONT NEED YOU TO WORRIED ABOUT ME ALL THE DAMN TIME"(scattershot)

Nosecone flinch, she nod and leave the room.. when she walk on the hallway she heard something and she at the lab to see skyfire patting silverbolt's gently while the aerialbot commander cry... This is new, nosecone walk in

"What happen?"(nosecone)  
"Silverbolt came and just fall to the floor crying, i dont actually know why"(skyfire)  
"Did you ask her?"(nosecone)  
"I did but all she didnt say anything"(skyfire)

//Later//

"What in the world-"(nosecone)

Nosecone was confused to see first aid yelling at ratchet who is also confused, then first aid walk out of the medbay.. nosecone look at ratchet

"What happen?"(nosecone)  
"How should i know i just ask her to grab the datapads on my table and she just torn at me and yell"(ratchen)

//Later//

Nosecone sat alone on the rec room, she look down at her energon.

"Something bothering you?"(arcee)  
"Hm?"(nosecone)

Nosecone look up,she didnt even notice arcee was sitting infront of her. Then she nod

"Can i ask something about femme?"(nosecone)  
"Of course"(arcee)  
"You see i dont get how most of us that turn to a femme has weird new personality"(nosecone)  
"Mood swing? You see nosecone femme is a bit more emotional then mech, that's why sone of you might be a bit different because all the emotion that you hide inside will blow out-"(arcee)  
"FRAGGING CUTTHROAT CAN'T STOP SCRATCHING MY WINGS!!!"(strafe)

Arcee was cut off by strafe yelling as she walk into the rec room to grab an energon and leave no one dared to bother her for a while...

"See mood swing"(arcee)  
"Oh, i never hear her conplain like that before"(nosecone)  
"Because she must be hiding the emotion"(arcee)  
"So does femme can hide their emotion too?"(nosecone)  
"Yes, but depends on them.... Do they want to do it? The gestalt let it all out probably because they're still new to all of this"(arcee)  
"Ah ok i understand"(nosecone)  
"Say... Have you got a mood swing recently?"(arcee)

Nosecone visor flick she shake her head

"That's good, because i dont think the whole autobots can handle 15 femmes who start getting random mood swing"(arcee)  
"That might be correct"(nosecone)  
"I rarely see halianta get a mood swing"(arcee)  
"Oh you dont know? He actually get a mood swing a lot in closed doors"+nosecone)  
"Yikes that must be hard to take care for you guys"(arcee)  
"It is"(nosecone)  
"Anyway it's nice talking to you nosecone but i got to go, and if you need any help with a few femme problems you can ask me"(arcee)  
"Thanks"(nosecone)

//Later//

"Hey nosecone, lightspeed is throwing datapads dont go in to the room or you'll get hit"(afterburner)  
"Why is she-"(nosecone)  
"She lost a datapads and now searching for it violantly and i think she's gonna cry if she didnt find it"(scattershot)  
"Mood swing"(nosecone)

Nosecone sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah i dont even know people actually readin this- lmao
> 
> Im a bit nervous knowing people actually reading what i write :')


	18. The aerialbots found something interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While searching for something to help their furry friend to survive in the autobot city
> 
> They end up talking about something else

"so...m dogs need to eat? They eat meat or energon no no... or leaf or do they eat dirt?"(air raid)  
"Im pretty sure they-"(slingshot)  
"Ohh look i think they eat branch!"(fireflight)

Fireflight pointed at the small puppy who is chewing on a tree branch

"Huh that wat easy"(slingshot)  
"No, he's just playing he's not eating the branch"(skydive)  
"He's not?"(fireflight)  
"No fireflight... Dogs eat meat"(silverbolt)  
"Ohhhhh...... So.... How do we get their food?"(fireflight)  
"Flught right we cant just... Murder animals, the dogs someotimes eat something they called dog food"(skydive)  
"......... I can help you get all of the supplies just give me the list and ill be back later or tomorrow"(slingshot)  
"How-"(air raid)  
"Trust me.. do you want it to be fast or slow?"(slingshot)  
"Worth a try"(skydive)

Skydive handed slingshot the datapad on her hand, slingshot transform to her alt mode and fly away

"Should we really trust her for this?"(silverbolt)  
"Nope but like we have other choice right? We cant go to a petshop and just ask to buy some"(skydive)

//Later//

"We still have no name for them"(fireflight)  
"And?"(silverbolt)  
"Why wont you let me name them with the same name as us?"(fireflight)  
"Do we need to go through this again flight?"(silverbolt)  
"Guys did you know it says here Chocolate can be very deadly to dogs due to containing the ingredient, theobromine. Dogs cannot metabolize theobromine and ingesting chocolate could cause a severely toxic buildup in their system which could become fatal."(skydive)  
"Good thing no one here has a chocolate"(air raid)  
"Should we find what is good for the dogs and what isnt?"(fireflight)  
"There's a lot of things we shouldn't feed the dogs but i think energon is part of it so dont try to give it energon AIR RAID NO!!"(skydive)

Air raid blink, she pull the energon cube away from the puppy

"I thought it's ok to feed them this"(air raid)  
"So... Just dog food?"(fireflight)  
"Apparently if you want it to be save yes, but you can feed it another thing it's just i dont think we know what they are"(skydive)

Fireflight pat the puppys then she look up at his gestalt team and ask

"Do you think halia-"(fireflight)  
"No she will hissed at them"(silverbolt)  
"How would you know?"(air raid)  
"Trust me... Hot spot and I notice it the hard way"(silverbolt)

//Flashback//

"Halianta look what me and bolt found isnt he cute?!?"(hot spot)

Halianta was in her cheetah form licking her paw she give a small look at what hot spot was holding then...

"HISSSSSSSS!!!!!!!"(halianta)

Halianta Jump to the ceiling her claw dug deep. Hot spot and silverbolt look up at her

"What's wrong?"(hot spot)  
"SHAAAAAAA!!!!! HISSSS"(halianta)  
"I dont think she likes-"(silverbolt)

Silverbolt was cut by the dog barking at halianta, the cheetah jump down to silverbolt scratching his armor dragging him away from the dog she hissed and wont let go of the aerialbot leader... Untill first aid and scattershot came in, first aid took the dog out of the room and scattershot trying to take halianta off silverbolt, every since then hot spot and silverbolt will not bring something that cat doesnt like apparently halianta is a giant annoying cat-

//End of flashback//

"Ohhh so is that why you dont want to own these dogs"(air raid)  
"No, that's why i dont want halianta to know, but he probably already know"(silverbolt)  
"How come?"(air raid)  
"Animal can sense other animal near by"(skydive)  
"Oh is that why he wont come to our quarter"(fireflight)  
"Probably"(skydive)  
"Hey... What took slingshot so long?"(air raid)

//Later//

Slingshot walk into the aerialbots shared quarter

"Guys im back"(slingshot)  
"What took you so long?"(skydive)  
"Explanation did"(slingshot)  
"What do you mean explanation-"(air raid)  
"Hi guys long time no see"(jumal)  
"...... Oh i get it explanation of what is happening to us"(air raid)  
"Slingshot told me you adopted a family of dog, may i see them?"(jumal)  
"Mhm! Look they're right here!"(fireflight)

//Meanwhile//

"Halianta... Get off the shelf"(scattershot)  
"Mrrrrrr frag off"(halianta)  
"You smelk dog did you?"(scattershot)  
"Yes"(halianta)  
"They wont eat you"(scattershot)  
"THEY WILL YOU DONT KNWO THAT THOSE DOGS WILL EAT ME!! THEY WILL CHEW ME LIKE IM A TOY"(halianta)  
"Oh primus"(scattershot)

Scattershot facepalm... Halianta look around Paranoid he curl on top of the shelf with his cheetah form, shivering just waiting for the dog to jump and destroy her.. which is wont actually happen


	19. Cheetah meet dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gestalt decided to drag halianta to the aerialbots shared quarter so he will stop hissing at the aerialbots

Easly hot spot and scattershot drag the panic and angry Halianta to the aerialbots shared quarter followed by the other gestalts member. The door closed and it locked, the 2 leader let go of halianta who quickly run to the door scratching it trying to get out

"LET ME OUT PKEASE LET ME OUT!!!"(halianta)  
"Dude calm down, the dogs wont hurt you"(air raid)  
"They will i know they will, let me out of here!"(halianta)

Halianta transform to his cheetah form he scratched deeper to the door miowing louder asking for help from the pther side of the door, his look was filled with fear and terror.. which is new to see

"I think we should let him out"(first aid)  
"Yea look at him he looks like a poor kitty"(groove)  
"No no he needs to face his fear"(blades)  
"The copter guy is right"(afterburner)

Halianta whined like a scared kitty cat as he curl like a ball next to the door shivering, scared on what will happen

"...... I dont think sixshot gonna like what we going to do to his sis-brother"(lightspeed)  
"Nahhh he's ok with it, flight put the dogs infront of him"(scattershot)

Fireflight nod and gently put the family of dogs infront of halianta, who quickly move away he keep an eye on the dog who didnt do anything

"Come on halianta it's not going to hurt you"(slingshot)  
"I thought when you said to be careful that he's a six changer and very dangerous... I dont actually think he'll be... Like this"(jumal)  
"Dangerous only if there's no dogs around or when in bad mood"(slingshot)

Halianta didnt move but he shiver as he stare at one of the puppy that start to walk torward him, he was so scared he even let out small growl to warn the puppy but it's not affective... The puppy keep walking toward him

"Awww look the dog is braver then you"(strafe)  
"What are you doing?"(silverbolt)  
"Recording what else?😎"(hot spot)

Then the puppy put its paw on the cheetah paw, halianta stare and he growl again to warn the puppy instead the puppy nuzzle torward his hard armor.. halianta jumped and ran torward silverbolt then.... 

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH HALIANTA!!! GET HIM OFF ME!!!"(silverbolt)  
"Oh not again"(hot spot)

Hot spot quickly throw his camera (air raid caugh the camera), and she ran torward silverbolt and try to get halianta off silverbolt face but since the cheetah has a bigger body then usual she failed, halianta hissed as he try to get on something tall and away from the puppys... And apparently silverbolt is the tallest in the room, but it didnt work, the dogs walk torward silverbolt and look up at halianta all of them was confused

"HISSSSSS HISSSS!!!"(halianta)  
"HALIANTA GET OFF HER!!"(Skydive)  
"Now i believe what silverbolt said-"(air raid)  
"Astaghfirullah, poor silverbolt"(jumal)  
"Slag slag slag HALIANTA NO!!"(scattershot)

And in the end they manage to get him off silverbolt by putting the dog on silverbolt shoulder... But he end up jumping at scattershot... And it all started again untill he finally fall to recharge because of tired and he didnt even know the dogs was cuddling next to him whole he recharging

//Later//

"Owh........ What happen to your face? You look like scrap and this time it was t me who did it"(motormaster)

Silverbolt grumble as she wash her face on the river, she look at the reflection on the water...

"I really hate A Scared halianta"(Silverbolt)  
"Halianta can feel scared like that wow... Dont make me laugh silter"(motormaster)  
"Dont joke about ym name"(silverbolt)

//Meanwhile//

"Stay sti-"(dead end)  
"OW Hey!"(nosecone)  
"Im trying to help you ask for it,you said first aid and ratchet is busy with the other gestalts so you ask me to help you with this so stay still im not a medic i dont know how to actually fix this mess"(dead end)  
"Im sorry"(nosecone)  
"Yea yea"(dead end)

Dead end rolled his eye behind his visor, what have halianta do this time? The whole 3 autobots gestalts injured because of her?? Or... Should he mean... Him.. halianta really make a mess this time

//Meanwhile//

 _//what do you mean you cant come?//_ (sixshot)  
 _//i know i promised you that we'll meet today but blame it on your sis- brother... He put the who gestalts team in the medbay because he's scared of a dog//_ (scattershot)  
 _//that's him alright, hey where are you? I can pick you up if you cant come//_ (sixshot)  
 _//and risk mostly everything because the autobots will find out, i dont think so mister//_ (scattershot)

//Meanwhile//

"Halianta CONGRATULATIONS you put all the gestalts team in teh medbay... Even if i csnt find where silverbolt and nosecone is"(ratchet)  
"... Dogs the aerialbots have dogs those creatures going to pounce on me any second and they will destroy me"(halianta)

Ratchet sigh and he look at the gestalts team and asked

"ok who did this to her?"(ratchet)  
"We try to make her face her fear we're sorry, we just want her to get along with our puppys"(fireflight)  
"Apparently it didnt end well, good thing he didnt attack me or I'll end up dead"(jumal)  
"Good for you"(blades)  
"Babe- dont glare at my best friend or I'll swear i will hit you"(slingshot)  
"Im not scared of you"(baldes)  
"If you two wont stop fighting i wont hesitate to cut all of you to half"(first aid)


	20. Random meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random meme before the next chapter because i feel like sneding it

Im gonna put random stuff after 1 part of a story ends so people know it ends :)

But another part will appear dont worry


	21. Here we go again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know
> 
> Suffering will keep moving on UwU

"im sure this time it will be right"(wheeljack)  
"If it isnt... Im going to kill you"(slingshot)  
"Dont be rude"(fireflight)  
"Alright everyone line up"(wheeljack)

Wheeljack aim the gun at the gestalts team... Then when he pull the trigger it exploded again, good thing this time it doesn't cost smokes

"Woah"(fireflight)  
"What are we now wheeljack?"(scattershot)  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAA DOGS DOGS EVERYWHERE AAAA!!!!!"(halianta)

The cheetah jumped up and ran torward a white and silver husky. 'not again' silverbolt groan as halianta jump on him and start to scratch him the husky howl

"OW OW HALIANTA!!"(Silverbolt)  
"You do know he's a dog too right?"(nosecone)  
".... DOGS!!!"(halianta)

She jumped down from the husky, she run torward wheeljack and climb up on him shivering as she curl on his shoulder

"This is adorable"(wheeljack)  
"But scary"(skydive)  
"Yes, it is scary"(wheeljack)  
"Hey what am i?"(AfterBurner)  
"You dont look like a dog, hey you might be a HAMSTER"(fireflight)  
"No talking dog that's a snake"(rodimus prime)  
"Oh hi rodimus"(fireflight)  
"... Wheeljack what's going on here?"(rodimus prime)  
"Woah are these the gestalt team??"(sideswipe)  
"Wait... Who is who?"(arcee)  
"This cheetah is halianta, that husky with white and silver fur is silverbolt,i think the white and talkative small dog is fireflight-"(wheeljack)  
"Corgi"(skydive)  
"What?"(rodimus prime)  
"It said here he's a corgi"(skydive)  
"Ah ok"(rodimus prime)  
"That red cobra snake is AfterBurner and i think that black cat that just talk is skydive"(wheeljack)  
"Hold on how long are we going to understand them? Forever or?"(sideswipe)  
"I hope so"(rodimus prime)  
"No actually you guys wont understand us in a few more hours"(blades)  
"How do you know?"(sideswipe)  
"Because im gonna start miowing any second now"(blades)  
"He's lying it said here on the gun, mroow"(lightspeed)  
"What?"(arcee)  
"Squik!"(lightspeed)  
"I think that red cheetah is broken"(sideswipe)  
"Its not broken, they're speaking animals"(arcee)  
"Oh primus... Alright lets get this over with, if i call out your names.. raised your servo... Except for you silverbolt,fireflight,skydive, afterburner and halianta we know which one you are so shut.... Ok so.. air raid?"(rodimus prime)

A black with a bit of white coloured eagle look up, then it squak

"... That work to, slingshot?"(rodimus prime)

Getting a small yawned from the orange jungle cat, then it raised his fluffy paw

"... Ok hot spot?"(rodimus prime)  
"WOOF WOOF!!"(hot spot)

The blue coloured golden retriever barked it swayed it's tail happily as it stand up proundly with 4 paw

"Good, Streetwise?"(rodimus prime)  
"WOOF"(Streetwise)

A white german shepherd Barked it stand up, rodimus prime nod

"First aid?"(rodimus prime)

A white and red border collie raised its paw slowly

"Groove?"(rodimus prime)  
"Woof"(groove)  
".... Ok we got another german shepherd but with the original colour of it"(sideswipe)  
"Blades?"(rodimus prime)  
"Mrow"(blades)  
"And then theres this guy who hiw whole team is a dog and he's the only tiger"(sideswipe)  
"Grrrrrr"(blades)  
"Woof woof"(hot spot) //calm down bladezs//  
"Moving on, scattershot?"(rodimus prime)

A white and red wolf look up from its paw, it blink then howl 

"Good, lightspeed?"(rodimus prime)  
"Quik!"(lightspeed)  
"He's the broken red cheetah"(sideswipe)  
"It's not broken cheetah makes sounds like birds and cat they didnt roar like other giant cat"(arcee)  
"...broken"(sideswipe)  
"SHHAAAAA"(AfterBurner)  
"Quiiikk!!"(Strafe)  
"Howlll!!!"(scattershot)  
"Dont bully the poor cheetah, his brother is mad at you mow"(wheeljack)  
"So im guessing the red falcon is strafe so the brown deer is nosecone"(rodimus prime)

All of the animals noded...

"Congratulations, all of you got a vacation UNTILL this problem solve"(rodimus prime)  
"Woof"(fireflight)/YAY VACATION/  
"hoowwwllll"(Silverbolt)/nooo whyyy???/


	22. Stuck Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silverbolt got stuck outside because of air raid little trick

"can someone open the door???"(silverbolt)

There's no answer, silverbolt paw the main door of the autobot city.. it was night and he got stuck outside because air raid want to know if silverbolt can go through the vent-..... And now here he is, outside alone

"Can someone please open the door!!??"(silverbolt)

Silverbolt scratch the door trying to make a loud noise but he's to small to make a noise that wake anyone up

"Skydive?Air raid? Fireflight?..SLINGSHOT?!?!"(Silverbolt)

Yes no one answer.....

//Meanwhile//

"You sure he's alright?"(fireflight)  
"Yea he can open the door, lets just get some recharge"(slingshot)  
"Yea, silverbolt isnt that small or stupid"(air raid)  
"Ok"(fireflight)

//Later//

Silverbolt body shiver, the air is cold.. he slowly walk away he need some place warm

"Hello?"(silverbolt)

He bark as he enter the forest, the only sound he can hear is the peaceful night and a few owl singing

"Cold....."(Silverbolt)

He shiver again.

//Meanwhile//

 _/help/_ (silverbolt)

There's no answer.. and he try again

 _/help help me/_ (Silverbolt)

The con optic turn on he groan slowly look at the time.. he answer the com

 _/this better be a good reason/_ (motormaster)  
 _/dont laugh but i accidentally got turn to a dog and now i cant get in to the autobot city... Help me get in or... I dont know im cold/_ (silverbolt)  
 _/and im tired goodnight/_ (motormaster)  
 _/HEY! NO HELP ME OUT PLEASE!! IM STUCK OUTSIDE WITHOUT ANY WEAPON/_ (silverbolt)  
 _/you're a dog you have teeth and claw/_ (motormaster)  
 _/i dont know how to use it/_ (silverbolt)  
 _/oh vector sigma youre useless, im going back to recharge/_ (motormaster)  
 _/i will comm you again untill you decide to help me/_ (Silverbolt)

Motormaster groan, he sat up and yawned

 _/.... Send me your location/_ (Motormaster)

After silverbolt send his location motormaster stand up and walk out of his berthroom... a few hours later Motormaster stood up infront of a white and silver husky, he hold his laugh as he sat down

".... You're a husky?"(motormaster)  
"Apparently"(silverbolt)  
"I dont know what that bark is but i take that as a yes, did you know husky can handle cold?"(motormaster)  
"......no?"(Silverbolt)  
".. i- can we talk through comm so i can understand you?"(motormaster)

Silverbolt nod, motormaster easly grab the husky and pull him up

 _/what are you doing?/_ (silverbolt)  
 _/im tired you're coming with me/_ (motormaster)  
 _/WHAT?! NO/_ (silverbolt)  
 _/yes, youre coming with me back to the Decepticon base then we can talked about this promblem tomorrow/_ (motormaster)  
 _/but-.../_ (silverbolt)

He was cut off by his own yawn

//later//

"Hey where's silverbolt?"(hot spot)  
"He didnt return last night"(skydive)  
"I blame air raid"(slingshot)  
"Dogs cant open the autobot door"(streetwise)  
"Wait... They cant?"(air raid)  
"I try... On prowl office"(Streetwise)  
"...so where's, silverbolt?"(groove)

Then the place went silent, the aerialbots look at each other then they all stand up and start to search in the whole autobot city and even the forest... Even Fireflight ask his dog and puppy friend to help search for silverbolt

And they didnt find him anywhere

"Silverbolt isnt around here"(galianta)

Streetwise step closer to the cheetah and even him get a hissed

"BACK BACK OFF!!!"(halianta)  
"Wow wow calm down ok heez"(Streetwise)  
"So where is bolt?"(slingshot)  
"What makes uou think i know?"(halianta)  
"Fireflight told me you have tracker on everyone"(tina)  
"Youre the one to talk dog"(halianta)  
"Why do you hate is so much"(kiara)  
"....i dont know"(halianta)  
"Ita fun how now we know their name so we don't need to name them"(fireflight)  
"I know"(aid raid)  
"Kiara,coral,asshole,another asshole,saki and its mother tina-"(slingshot)  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY NAME?!?"(solar)  
"HEY! SRENT YOU AN ASSHOLE TOO?!?"(lunar)

And ghe 3 start to fight, skydive rolled his eye and look at halianta

"Where is silverbolt right now?"(skydive)  
".... He's tracker went offline when he enter a place maybe a cave or something idk the connection is really low"(halianta)  
"HE'S BEEN STOLEN BY THE CAVE MONKEY?!?"(coral)  
"Coral dear, theres no cave monkey"(tina)  
"CAVE MONKEY?!?!!?!"(fireflight)  
"OH NO NOT THE CAVE MONKEY!!"(air raid)  
"Ah primus help me-"(skydive)


	23. Earialbots chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silverbolt stays with motormaster for a day or more..
> 
> Meanwhile
> 
> The other aerialbots and their dog and puppys friend going in a cave searching for silverbolt then they met the cave monkey.... And it wasnt a monkey at all-

The husky open hes eye yawning he lifted his head looking around the room.. he was alone confused silverbolt stand up stretching himself he bark no answer and he bark again waiti6for motormaster to answer he use the comm but the con didn't answer, silverbolt huffed

"Where are you?"(silverbolt)

He goan, jumping to the ground almost stumble down to the ground.. be stand up straight walking to the door scratching it and he bark wishing someone to open the door, he bark again. Then the door open but it wasn't motormaster

"Wow is that a dog?"(wildrider)  
"Why would mm have a dog?"(drag strip)  
"Maybe its an autobot spy!"(breakdown)  
"No its not... Look it have a Decepticon collar"(dead end)

Silverbolt look down at his collar, motormaster must have change it while he's asleep, wildrider slowly reach out to the him with reflect silverbolt bark at him loudly scaring breakdown who run away while the other just froze in place

"BACK AWAY, BACK!!"(Silverbolt)  
"Wow.... Fiesty"(wildrider)  
"Dont touch the dog"(motormaster)  
"Oh hey boss"(wildrider)  
"You're bsck early"(dragstrip)

Silverbolt stop barking his ear perked up as he run towards motormaster the only person that he can rely on whule stuck here in the Decepticon base,.. he's hungry.. he rub himself to Motormaster trying to get his attention

"I think hes hungry"(dead end)  
"What do dogs eat?"(motormaster)  
"Uhhhhhhh i dont know, hey lets try give it energon"(dragstrip)  
"Wont that killed them?"(dead end)  
"Worth a try"(dragstrip)  
"Let's use the energon it wont die"(motormaster)  
".... If the dog die before me im not going to its funeral"(dead end)

//Later//

Silverbolt didnt die, because most of him is cybertronian from the inside like... A small robot husky, after eating he lick his paw and brush them to his head then he curl as a ball on the couch and just stare at what the stunticons is doing... They seems oddly calm and quiet, of course break down keep a distance from him.

 _/You know bolt~ you could stay here if you want i dont mind,just change youre badge as for galvatron mercy and you good to go by/_ (motormaster)  
 _/not this again/_ (silverbolt)  
 _/just saying, if you wanted to stay or not/_ (motormaster)  
 _/i have a team ti take care of, just like you.. i cant just leave them hanging searching for me/_ (silverbolt)  
 _/so... Wheb are you going back?/_ (motormaster)  
 _/..........i dont know/_ (silverbolt)  
 _/why not stay here for a few days i can really need a company helping me... Dealing with that/_ (motormaster)

Motormaster pointed out at wikdrider who somehow.. SOMEHOW able to make dead end so angry, and noe dragstrip and breakdown try to hold down dead end who almost shot wildrider hear, Silverbolt giggles he stand up and lay down next to Motormaster nuzzling to his servo

//Meanwhile//

"CAVE MONKEY!!!!"(air raid)  
"IM NOT A CAVE MONKEY"(hound)  
"Wait... Yoi can understand us???"(skydive)  
"I learn"(hound)  
".....so youre not the cave monkey?"(coral)  
"No im not, i havent heard about cave monkey before, want to share the story with me?"(hound)  
"Its ju-"(sky dive)  
"A CAVE MONKEY IS A GIANT HAIRY MONKEY STANDING IN TWO FEET WITH ONE FLUFF TAIL AND GREEN EYE!!! THEY HAVE THIS ROAR THAT ID VERY SCARY BUT THEY DIDNT APPEAR AT WINTER AND THEY ALWAYS EAT MEAT"+air raid and coral)  
"Coral dear thats not cave monkey"(tina)  
"The mother dog is right it's not the cave monkey it's a bear"(hound)  
"....oooohhhh"(coral and air raid)  
"Anyway what bribgs you aerialpets and dogs here?"(hound)  
"Aerialpets?"(slingshot)  
"Youre an animak now right?"(hound)  
"I guess that's true"(slingshot)  
"We're searching for Silverbolt have you seen him? A silver and white husky... This big and have an autobot collar?"(fireflight)

Hound blink he shake his head slowly

"No no I haven't i think i haven't even met him after that incident turning you guys to animals"(hound)  
"Weird... Ok thanks hound"(skydive)  
"No problem.. AND BE CAREFUL WITH CAVE MONKEY THEY MIGHT BE REAL!!"(hound)

And then air raid and coral run away from the cave scared...


	24. Little Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since now they are animals...
> 
> They want to try something
> 
> Involve getting food from other bot
> 
> And almost get adopted by daniel
> 
> And and... Halianta met for the second time human (yes halianta was not recommended to meet a humans or even being near them...so she just know humans are.... tiny abomination creature untill she met jumal now she's exited to meet new humans sadly no one dared to even allow her get near the humans )

"whoah where did you get all thsoe energon snack fireflight?"(arcee)

Fireflight look up to the femme, he bark playfully at her then went back on eating the energon. Arcee smile and pat the dog gently 

"You're just adorable here"(arcee)

Arcee took out a energon stick and put it down next to fireflight, fireflight look up and bark again then he bite the energon stick. Arcee stand up and walk away after a long time she stop and realized

"...... So that's how-"(arcee)  
"Arcee arcee!!!"(daniel)  
"Is someth-..... Oh"(arcee)  
"LOOK ME AND WHEELIE FOUND THIS GIANT CAT AND THAT DEER IN THE HALLWAY! ISNT HE JUST COOL HOW DID HE GET IN HERE ANYWAY??"(daniel)  
"Oh.... Uhhh daniel... That's umm... Where's wheelie?"(arcee)  
"He said he's going to search for other animals that got into the place"(daniel)  
"Put that forest cat down its bigger then you"(arcee)

Daniel put down BLADES who keep growling and glaring at the human boy (blades dont like being carry around), bpades got slapped by nosecone

//later//

Wheelie Runs toward arcee and daniel screaming, he hide behind arcee as a black and red spot cheetah chasing him roaring at the small bot arcee optic wided

"Isn't that-"(arcee)  
"Wheelie got a tale, Cats don't like it when someone pull their tails!!"(wheelie)

Before the cheetah can launch herself at wheelie, the brown deer tackle her down to the ground earning a growl from the cheetah, arcee grab danial and put him behind her

"NO STOP HALIANTA"(nosecone)  
"THAT LITTKE BRAT JUST PULL MY TAIL WHEN IM RECHARGING"(halianta)  
"Calm down he's just a kid"(Nosecone)  
"Yea halianta he's just a kid...."(blades)

Blades said mockingly, nosecone look at him with a glare then look back at the laying cheetah

"Dont. Hurt. Him or the human"(nosecone)  
"...fine"(halianta)

Halianta growl and stand up shaking her fur she sat down, nosecone look at arcee then he nod

//Meanwhile//

Fireflight walk back to the aerialbots shared quarter with a lot of energon in a giant bag he's dragging earning everyone attention even tina look at him confused

"Fireflight, mind asking what's in the giant bag?"(tina)  
"Is it Christmas?"(solar)  
"It has to be!"(lunar)  
"No its not December"(kiara)  
"You just have to ruin it have you?"(solar)

Kiara only can look at her brother with a smug face, air raid fly down next to fireflight he peck the bag, skydive look up from the book he was reading, then he walk torward fireflight,slingshot jump down from the high shelf and also walk toward fireflight

"Whatcha got there flight?"(air raid)  
"Energon goodies! And Dog Treats"(fireflight)  
"...wh- how?"(skydive)  
"The autobots gave me a treat every time i do a trick.. or just bark at them waggling my tail"(fireflight)  
"I was hoping for cave monkeys"(coral)  
"Same"(air raid)  
".... Seems like you two are twins"(saki)  
"Wow you decide to talk"(solar)  
"I dont talk because i dont have anything to say about the chaos in our big somehow happy family right now"(saki)  
"Woah there's even normal dog treats here!"(lunar)  
"You guys can eat it im full"(fireflight)

//Meanwhile//

"Whh....."(Streetwise)  
"Something wrong Streetwise?"(first aid)  
".... I dont know what to say... I... I was just walking around the autobot city as usual and went to prowl office to get the datapad i need from him and i think he think im a dog trying to help him work, he smile at me and gave me a energon treat"(Streetwise)  
"Ratchet gave me one too... I guess sometimes its just looks funny to them"(first aid)  
"Yea... Yea... Im just so confused"(streetwise)  
"Hey guys, daniel wants to adopt blades"(groove)

//Meanwhile//

"No daniel you cant adopt them" (carly)  
"But why?!!!"(daniel)  
"They are wild animals.. how did they even get in here"(spike)  
"They aren't wild animals spike they are the gestalt team, they accidentally turn to animals..."(arcee)  
"I guess its time for another humans to meet our devil summon of all the years, halianta... Be careful she's a bit.. dangerous"(rodimus prime)

Rodimus prime gently push the cheetah torward daniel.. but everyone keep an eye on her just so she WONT scratch him, halianta tense as daniel hand pat her head... You know that look when cat have something on their head... Well that's her look right now, halianta blink then she nuzzle torward the human boy

"she isnt dangerous she's so nice!"(daniel)  
"Prrrrrrrr"(halianta)  
"Can i play with her?"(daniel)  
"No"

Everybot in the room shout, daniel flinch halianta flinch she jump toward nosecone accidentally scratch him

"OW!!"(nosecone)

Halianta ran..... Daniel gave a dissapointed look at everyone...

//Meanwhile//

Scattershot was just sleeping on his giant berth and then...

"Ohhhhhhhhh so this is why you didnt answer my call......."(sixshot)

Scattershot eye open he quickly look up and growl, sixshot walj closer to his berth

"What happen to you this time?"(sixshot)  
"Get out, go back to the Decepticon base!"(scattershot)  
"No"(sixshot)  
"They'll found out youre here, how did you get inside??"(scattershot)  
"I mess around with the security system a bit and change my signal to my sister signal it's what she usually do when in a Decepticon base sneaking out at night"(sixshot)  
"..she blame it on you?"(scattershot)  
"Pretty much"(sixshot)

Sixshot sat down on the berth, he stare down at the small wolf and chuckled

"Isn't this just cute"(sixshot)  
"Not. Cute!"(scattershot)  
"Wanna hear some news?"(sixshot)  
"No"(scattershot)  
"Motormaster has a new pet, i bet its one of you gestalt... And i think he know about it"(sixshot)  
"Silverbolt? He's in the Decepticon base?"(scattershot)  
"Mmmm yea he seems ok with it, look what i can do"(sixshot)

Sixshot transform to his wolf form but smaller making him the same size as scattershot

"..... Im not gonna ask"(scattershot)

Scattershot stand up stretching himself walking toward sixshot and nuzzle himself to the metal plating and lay down next to the six changer

"Is that an invitation of something or just want we to go?"(sixshot)  
"Just.. invitation to recharge"(scattershot)

Sixshot nod, he lay down behind scattershot putting his head on top of the smaller wolf head, protectively curl around the technobot commander

//Later//

Halianta walk into scattershot berth room

"YO SC-"(halianta)

She stop.... Clicking on her badge on her wings turning off her signal and walk out of the berth room

"Did you wake him up?"(nosecone)  
"No..... You know what lets hang out somewhere else"(halianta)  
"What what's going on?"(AfterBurner)  
"Nothing much let's just go"(halianta)  
"First one able to go inside scattershot's berth room get a free shift for 5 month"(AfterBurner)  
"NO!"(halianta)

And then halianta needs to stop them from disturbing the sleeping wolfs.... Except for nosecone who just sat there and watch the chaos


	25. scattershot in trouble-

afterburner tail swayed the snake hissed glaring at scattershot who look away

"give me one good reason, before I call Rodimus prime or ultra Magnus here"(afterburner)  
"they won't understand you"(Scattershot)  
"frag you're right"(Afterburner)  
"pfff-"(strafe)  
"but they can notice sixshot that already explain everything"(lightspeed)  
"SHUSH"(scattershot)  
"No, you shush!!"(Lightspeed)

and then the argument started, lightspeed and afterburner yelling at scattershot who yelled back while nosecone and halianta wasn't in the room he was leaving because of the chaos, strafe sat down next to sixshot

"They haven't figure out yours yet haven't they?"(sixshot)  
"you knew?"(strafe)  
"Of course, I'm the one making excuses for cutthroat every time he comes back late"(Sixshot)  
"I'm surprised you can understand us"(strafe)  
"and I'm surprised you're not shooting me or scratching me"(sixshot)  
"I don't know why you don't feel like a threat"(Strafe)  
"IF THIS HAPPENS AGAIN IM TELLING RODIMUS!!"(afterburner)  
"GO AHEAD HE ALREADY KNOWS"(scattershot)

the room went silent even sixshot look up from strafe and stare at scattershot disbelieve

"the prime knew????"(sixshot)  
"obviously"(Scattershot)  
"oh good now what Galvatron knew? THAT WOULD BE A WONDERFUL NEW STORYLINE"(afterburner)  
"why would I want to tell Galvatron?"(Sixshot)  
"you're not mad?"(scattershot)  
"no"(Sixshot)  
"look scatter, if this kind of things happen again and someone finds out sixshot been sneaking into the base to meet you this will end all of us in trouble"(Lightspeed)  
"Hey don't blame me blame him, I told him not to but he did it"(scattershot)  
"you didn't answer my comm for the 30th time I'm getting concerned"(Sixshot)

//later//

dead end stare at silverbolt suspiciously, silverbolt gulped and stare back.. the staring was cut by motormaster hand in front of dead end face the smaller stunticon flinch

"What are you doing?"(Motormaster)  
"curious, tell me.... whats the name of the dog?"(dead end)  
"husky it's a husky now go away"(motormaster)  
"its name, not its species name I'm asking about its name who?"(dead end)  
"Why do you want to know?"(Motormaster)  
"I told you, curious"(dead end)

motormaster face was close to dead end face the two of them glare at each other no one make a move, drag strip and wildrider look at each other drag strip stand up he grabs dead end shoulder

"hey deadster buddy why don't we do something else ay?"(drag strip)  
"yea hey do you want to help me beat this level in the video game?"(wildrider)

dead end shove drag strip hand away from his shoulder he gave a bird stare then glare at motormaster before he walks away he whispers to his leader audio

"I know that dog is an Autobot you better return him before his gestalt found out where he is"(dead end)

dead end leave the room and the table broke because of motormaster punch it to half, the other stunticons move away from him didn't want to get beat up, silverbolt look at the horrified stunticons then he bark at motormaster

//you scared them stop//(silverbolt)

he barks through the comm, motormaster rolled his eye and walk out of the room yelling

"DEAD END!!!!!!!!!!!!!"(motormaster)

//meanwhile//

"What did you do?"(breakdown)  
"What I have to do, now.. if you'll excuse me... I got to run"(dead end)

dead end transform and drive away


	26. Unexpected meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halianta met someone she didn't expect to meet
> 
> And that someone didn't expect to meet her too
> 
> What a twist

"i swear nosecone is so annoying"(halianta)

She huffed while she walk along the hall a few bots stare at her because of.. its weird ok seeing a cheetah talking to herself in a cheetah language... Its weird

"I cant believe it, he just open the door when im busy with AfterBurner,strafe and lightspeed trying to enter scattershot room"(halianta)

She kept walking talking to herself, she look down at the ground then a familiar frame and scent walk pass her

"Stupid sixshot,who told him he can just snuck here and get himself and scattershot in trouble"(Halianta)

The red and blue bot stop it step it blink and look back at the cheetah

"Who let the winged cheetah in the house?"(???)

Halianta wasn't in a good mood she unleashed her claw and she look back her eye wided, she stop growling staring at the bot shocked

//Meanwhile//

"Hot spot.... We need you to talk to prowl and ratchet"(Streetwise)  
"As if i can talk to them"(hot spot)  
"Sh- true"(blades)  
"Anyone have an animal whisperer?"(groove)  
"Ask the aerialbots"(hot spot)

//Later//

"... I cant believe it... You really did it"(arcee)  
"Woof woof"(hot spot)  
"He said 'its our only support so we can talk to everyone'"(hound)  
"I know it's frustrating if you cant talk to anyone but hound cant follow all of you at once"(arcee)  
"Woof"(hot spot)  
"He said again 'not with that attitude missy' this is fun but also tiring"(hound)

//Meanwhile//

"You know... Sixshot.... Help me with getting scattershot down from there"(AfterBurner)  
"Oh now you're asking for my help"(sixshot)  
"I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU WANT TO STAY FOR A LITTLE LONGER HELP ME GET HIM DOWN!!!"(AfterBurner)

Sixshot rolled his eye and he walk torward the scared wolf, he grab scattershot gently putting him down on the ground

"Who's idea is it to yelled at him right at his audio when he's asleep?"(strafe)  
"It was YOUR idea"(lightspeed)  
"Staying here felt like staying with 3 halianta-"(sixshot)  
"Im offended"(strafe)

Then the door slowly open, halianta look around

"Need anything?"(AfterBurner)  
"Or you just gonna stay there"(sixshot)  
"Oh youre still here-, hey hey did you know.... Dogs can speak cat"(halianta)  
"... I can understand you that's a yes"(sixshot)  
"She's up to something no good"(lightspeed)  
"Sixshot.... I found... Another dog"(halianta)  
"If youre not scared its not a dog, its a wolf or a for or a hyena... That's youre not afraid but a dog... You wont even talk right now"(sixshot)  
"...wait.... Dont tell me you bring back a wild wolf or fox"(scattershot)  
".... hell nah! But i bring back something better"(halianta)  
"She brings back a hyena everyone grab the net we're taking it back to the wild"(strafe)  
"ITS NOT A HYENA!! Its a wolf"(halianta)  
"Grab the hammer too"(strafe)  
".......... Frag, you know i think family reunion... With scattershot there is not the right time rn, so see you all later im going to hang out with your son untill you actually pays attention"(halianta)

Halianta point out and she leave... The room went silent, scattershot look at sixshot with a serious stare

"Your son???? Excuse me?"(scattershot)  
"Huh? What? What son?"(sixshot)

Then they hear halianta talj from the other side kf the door

"Hey maybe that cliff we play on before still there wanna try to do a sky diving again? :3"(halianta)  
"Sure why not!"(quickswitch)

Sixshot blink

"ohh that son... HALIANTA, QUICKSWITCH DONT YOU DARE TRY TO DO IT AGAIN"(sixshot)

Sixshot ran out of the room doesnt care if someone sees him, he chased torward quickswitch and halianta whos6running away

//Flashback//

"But sire said-"(quickswitch)  
"Shh shh shh he wont pay attention to you or me if we dont put ourself in danger so First of all doing sky diving is easy"(halianta)  
"Will it be hurt?"(quickswitch)  
"Depends"(halianta)  
"Why does it hurt?"(quickswitch)  
"..... If you fall and didnt die it will hurt but if you fall and die it doesnt hurt just a little hurt, and if you able to transform to a plane and fly it wont hurt unless you crash"(halianta)  
"Sounds risky"(quickswitch)  
".... it's always does now let's jump"(halianta)

In the end sixshot yells at halianta for the rest 23 hours, no one wss injured because good thing sixshot made it in time before quickswitch and halianta hit the ground... Yes halianta is to dumb to even think on transforming to a dragon-

//Flashback ends//

"I SAID STOP!!!"(sixshot)

And then the 2 jump-

No they aren't dead

But sixshot did get mad 😎😌

And that's their goal

Halianta..is really not a great aunt-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes people
> 
> I
> 
> Did it
> 
> And i regret
> 
> Nothing
> 
> Come  
> And 
> 
> Fight me !!!


	27. Just a story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no don't worry the animal chapter isn't over I just want to share this incorrect quote with all of you mortal

Your boyfriend==

hun-grrr: glitch

sinnertwin: I've been called worse than that

hun-grrr: oh yea like what?

sinnertwin: your conjunx endura

Impressed==

cutthroat: help me to impressed strafe

blot: just try to look smart

//Later//

strafe: Hey! cutthroat

cutthroat: a wise man once said "hello"

Balancing==

Scattershot: so the good kids get presents and now the bad Kids spend internity suffering in hell?

Sixshot: yea

Scattershot: if we're balancing things out

Sixshot:*wheeze*

Scattershot: then Santa should drag you up to heaven

Sixshot: yea exactly

Going to==

Jumal:if you pissed off what ever is in here, and we die, i will still be mad at you up in heaven

Melina:*laughing* you think im going to heaven?! *To the murderer in the room* HE THINKS IM GOING TO HEAVEN!!!

Melina and the murderer:*start to laugh*

Racist==

Silverbolt: Coast is clear, not a murderer in sight.. except for you know *look at Halianta,slingshot, scattershot and blades*

Hot spot: is that what we should call you four? 'murderers'?

Blades: well it's not really accurate.

Halianta: and we consider it to be a LITTLE racist toward the murderers

Slingshot: yea 

Scattershot:we are better than them

The other gestalts:*groan*

bite==

Marissa:Why do you want to bite people?

Halianta:Some of them deserve it

kill you==

Dragstrip: I could kill you if I wanted to.

Dead End: Yeah, so could another pokemon. So could a dog. So could a dedicated duck. You aren't special.

no drug==

At a meeting

Melina: Say yes to drugs.

Marissa: Say no to drugs.

Jumal: It doesn't matter what you tell drugs, cause if you're talking to drugs, you're taking them.

bees==

Groove: Hello, welcome to Applebees! What would you like, apples or bees?

First Aid: Bees?

Groove: Ok! Hot spot, he chose bees!

First Aid: W-Wait-

Hot spot: *carrying a jar of bees*

First Aid: I SAID WAIT-

married==

Cutthroat: Ok, so you and I are married.

Strafe: We aren't married.

Cutthroat: Relax, it's only pretend.

Strafe: I don't want to play pretend.

Cutthroat: Scared you'll like it?

Strafe: Ok, fine, if we're married, then I want a divorce.

Sixshot: Are they always like this?

Hun-grrr and scattershot: Yep!

useless==

Solar: I'm useless here...

Kiara: No you're not! You can be used as a bad example.

Punch him==

Strafe: You don't understand. I like Cutthroat but I don't like Cutthroat, I have very positive feelings of attraction towards him. But I also kind of want to punch him in the face.

Scattershot:.... Understand- punch him

Hun-grrr:no don't punch him

expelled==

Teacher: You're expelled.

Melina: *hands in gun and badge*

Teacher: You're a student, how did you get those?

Put up with me==

Bolt:hun-grrr you deserve an award for putting up with us-

Hun-grrr:no i need no reward this team is my reward,i like spending times with all of you fragger

//Meanwhile//

Strafe:to be honest you should get an award for putting up with us

Scattershot:damn fu**ing straight i do-

hell==

Vor:am i in hell?

Slaught:no,if you were you would be on a throne and the devils will be packing

Good and bad==

Criminal:i like the whole "good cop and bad cop" you have with dark ethan

Streetwise:its more like i respect you and she doesn't

Melina: precisely

Christmas==

Nosecone:*sees a creepy doll and he shivers*

AfterBurner:*notice the doll*....* Whisper to Nosecone audio* Im gonna buy you one of those for Christmas

Nosecone:shut up afterburner

dramatically off into the distance==

Motormaster: Would you please not look dramatically off into the middle distance when you say that? It makes me feel worse.

Drag strip, looking dramatically off into the distance: I don't know what you're talking about.

Will==

[game night]

Blast off: [grabs vortex by the arm] Alright, everyone partner up. [whispering] If we lose, youre out of my will.

Vortex: I was in your will?

Cave monkey==

Skydive: So when do you think we'll see a big hairy boy?

Air raid: Please call them cave monkey.

train of thought==

Dead end: Ah yes, my train of thought. Or as i like to call it, the anxiety express.

Nosecone:you want to talk about it?

Dead end:no

here to==

Rodimus prime: Why are you three here?

Silverbolt:Im here to help!

Hot spot: I'm here to help too!

Scattershot: I'm here to make things worse!

sacrifice==

Onslaught, before any risky situation: Some of you may die, but thats a sacrifice Im willing to make.

The rest of the gestalts:........

clear==

Onslaught: The doctor said that I was perfectly fine. Except for this massive burn scar. And a broken rib. Which was right next to two other broken ribs.

Blast off: Did he clear you or not?

Onslaught: He did not. Alright, lets get to work.

dying==

Breakdown: [sneezes] I'M DYING!

Dead end: [coughs up energon] Im fine!

swear==

Nosecone: I'm on my way. Try not to swear at anybody.

Scattershot: Fu*k you, I'm not an idi*t.

Nosecone: There you go. Like that.

get better soon==

Cutthroat: strafe gave me a get better soon card.

Blot: Aw, thats sweet!

Cutthroat: I wasnt sick. he just thought I could do better.

ask him out==

Strafe: Cutthroat is somehow attracting me. I think I'm gonna say yes to his proposal

sixshot, thinking about the night before when a slightly drunk Cutthroat was standing on the table and screaming that worms are just tiny, harmless snakes: Good, because Im positive nobody else does.

what is wrong with u==

Sixshot: Whats wrong with you?

Halianta: Whats wrong with me? Whats wrong with me is that youre freakishly tall! I feel like a woodland creature.

detective==

a police: officer melina, this is a crime scene!

Melina, taking ice cream out of the freezer: Oh is this the murder weapon? Get off my a**!

murder case==

streetwise, at 1 am: halianta wake up I figured out the murder case.

Halianta, groggy, the fourth time this week she's been woken up at 3 am with that statement exactly: Ok, lets go over the facts,

strange emotion==

Cutthroat: I feel a strange emotion towards you.

Hun-grrr: Respect?

Cutthroat: Never.

worse decision==

Hun-grrr: Whats the worst decision youve made while you were drunk?

Halianta: Dont mean to brag but I dont even need high grade to make really bad decisions.

plan 2==

Nosecone: Welp, looks like its time to move on to Plan 2.

Strafe: Don't you mean Plan B?

Nosecone: That would insinuate that I only have twenty-six plans.

tall==

Groove: IM DROWNING, HELP!

Hot spot: Calm down, the water is just half of my body.

Groove: NOT ALL PEOPLE ARE TALL!

scared==

Breakdown: Are you ever scared of anything?

Dead end: Yeah, dying alone. Thats why I brought you here.

friends==

Streetwise: A girl walked up to me and asked if "you were my friend". She shook her head and said 'I'm so sorry' when I said "yes. What the fuck did you do?"

First aid:its Melina isnt it?

Streetwise:yes,the police caugh her riding a motorcycle on the roof of her neighbor

murder==

Scattershot: I am going to murder you!

Hun-grrr: Let me ask halianta.

Scattershot: Thats not how this work

Halianta:NO

Hun-grrr: She said no.

idiots==

sixshot: watching the news Some id*ot cheetah tried to fight a goose at the park today.

Halianta: *covered in bites and feathers* Maybe the goose was being a d**k.

dead ancestor==

Halianta: If a dead ancestor doesnt appear in the sky to stop me, it cant be that bad of a decision

sixshot:what if i killed my self then haunt you and said its a bad idea?

Halianta:YOURE NOT MY DEAD ANCESTOR POSER

god got bored==

Sixshot: When primus made you he got as far as your tragic backstory, then got bored and left the rest to middle management.

Halianta: That's the meanest thing you've ever said to me

strike==

Brawl: *swings bat at groove, but misses*

Groove: Strike one.

Brawl: That's not how this works. *swings and misses again*

Groove: Strike two. One more and you're out.

Brawl, under his breath: Frag

bread==

Streetwise about the german shephard: He's a purebred

Blades: Wow, that dog made out of bread.

gone==

Kiara: How long do we have until the worlds...you know, gone.

Fireflight: 19 minutes.

Kiara: Really?

Fireflight: I DONT KNOW!!!

camera==

Hot spot: Watching ourselves is so much fun. Why can't all our adventures be on TV?

Halianta: You never know, spot. [smiles and looks knowingly into the camera]

stupid things==

Scattershot: I woke up naked in a berth with your brother WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO NOT LETTING EACH OTHER SO STUPID THINGS?!

Halianta: You fucked my big brother?!

never listen to==

Silverbolt: This just goes to show that you should always listen to me, and never listen to lunar or solar or even air raid

Coral: *haning upside down on the ceiling* That's fair

2 hundred shanix==

Blast off: If someone gave you two hundred shanix because youre ugly, would you take the money?

Dragstrip: Im not going to turn down two hundred shanix because someone else has bad eyesight.

technicality==

blades: I will not let a technicality stop me.

streetwise: A technicality like the law?

blades: Yeah, I hate that thing.

edge==

Fireflight: I have edge!

Silverbolt: You really dont. You are literally the most wide eyed person Ive ever met. You have the face of a cartoon lamb.

his grapes==

Brawl: blast off, tell him where he can stick his grapes

Blast off: In the fridge.

Brawl: No, blast off.

nerdy==

Blades, to nathan: This nerdy bul**hit sounds like the kind of nerdy bul**hit you'd be involved in.

Skydive:what is wrong with you

coffe==

Hun-grrr: *watching sixshot drink energon* boss, why are you making that face? Is the energon bad or something?

Sixshot: scattershot put lot of salt in my energon because I annoyed him, but Im going to continue to drink it because Im petty and I refuse to let him win.... this time

repressed rage==

Nosecone: burner, if we're gonna survive tonight, youre gonna need to harness your repressed rage.

AfterBurner: I DONT HAVE ANY!

Lightspeed: Spoken like a person with repressed rage.

b word==

Strafe: ultra magnus, AfterBurner just called me the B word!

AfterBurner: "Motherf**ker" doesn't start with a B.

secret==

Groove: Can I tell you a secret?

slingshot: I wouldnt recommend it, no. However, you could tell flight because odds are, hes not even listening.

Fireflight: [fascinated with a butterfly, not even aware of his surroundings]

hurt in battle==

Halianta: So you remember the plan if I ever get hurt in battle, right?

Quickswitch: Of course.

Halianta: Tell me.

Quickswitch: In the case of you ever being shot, as you fall to the ground, I am to sing "MMMM WHATCHA SAY" no matter the circumstances.

Halianta: Good.

gardener==

Kiara: mama If I were a gardener, I'd put our tulips together.

Tina: That's sweet.

Solar: mother If I were a gardener, you'd be my hoe.

Tina: ... You're grounded

Solar:fuck

Gun==

Ratchet: W H Y would you give strafe a GUN?!

Grimlock: him strafe felt unsafe!

Ratchet: well now i feel unsafe!

Grimlock: oh me grimlock sorry.....would you ratchet want a gun too?

met you==

Afterburner: When I first met you, I did not like you.

Sixshot: I'm aware of that.

Afterburner: But then ayou and I had some time together.

Sixshot: Yeah... And?

AfterBurner: It did not get better

scale==

Halianta: On a scale from Damn Daniel to Fresh avocado, how are you feeling?

Hot spot: In between Its an avocado, thanks and How did you defeat Captain America? But as a solid answer I would say I dont need no degree to be a clothes hanger How about you?

Halianta: Probably Road work ahead.

Hound: I speak many languages, and this is none of them.

not smarter==

Rippersnapper: Wait a minute, how did this happen? We're smarter than this!

Cutthroat: Apparently, we're not.

poison==

motormaster: I poisoned someone's drink, but I forgot which one

dragstrip: the way this dinner is going I hope it's mine

wildrider:*throw his Energon to the trash*

breakdown: you did WHAT??

deadend: *chugs his Energon*

free==

streetwise: Nothing in life is free.

groove: Adventure is free

first aid: Life is free.

hot spot: Love is free.

blades: Everything is free if you take it without paying.

Cloud==

motormaster: You're like a cloud.

wildrider: Pardon, what?

motormaster: A cloud, you fu**ing weasel. When you disappear, it becomes an exquisite day.

My light==

nosecone: It's dark in here, can you turn on a light?

Dead End: You are the only light in my life.

nosecone: dead end, I can't see anything.

No time==

groove: What are we going to do?

blades: What are you worried about? You're so small they probably won't even see you.

groove: Is this really the time to be making short jokes?

blades: groove, there's never not a time because just like you, life is short.

You==

halianta: How do you spell "mistake"?

sixshot: Y-O-U

Don't commit==

Vortex: Hey, what's the best way to not get caught for a crime?

first aid: Don't commit the crime???

Illegal==

halianta: Swear words are illegal now. If you say one, you'll be fined.

sixshot: Heck.

halianta: You're on thin fu*king ice..... Oh no.

Don't give a==

Silverbolt: Please understand, I am not emotionally invested in any of this.

skyDive: That's the nicest way of saying I don't give a frag" i've ever seen.

Not old==

dragstrip: Would you two shut up? You fight like an old married couple!

wildrider: We are not a-

afterburner: I AM NOT OLD!

Describe yourself==

skydive: How would you describe yourself?

air raid: Verbally, but I've also prepared an interpretive dance piece.

Don't start==

hot spot: I love you

swindle: I love you more

hot spot: No, I love--

halianta: *eating from a cat bowl* Do not start this.

Clumsy==

Silverbolt: *Trips on air*

Motormaster: Haha silver, youre so clumsy.

-Later that day when silverbolt isnt around-

Motormaster, punching the air: Who Do you think you are? Who dO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!

Biggest glitch==

strafe: cutthroat is seriously the biggest glitch on the face of the Earth and cybertron.

Scattershot: How do you know him?

strafe: Oh, he's my boyfriend.

Love of my life==

blades: Who's my handsome best friend?

slingshot: 🙂

blades: Where's my wonderful angel?

slingshot: 😀😀

blades: Where's the handsome love of my life??

slingshot: Right he-

blades: There he is! *gestures to air raid*

(slingshot sits up in berth, screaming going to attack air raid)

blades: SLINGSHOT CALM DOWN IT WAS A JOKE!!! 

air raid:*laugh like a maniac*

Few==

[insert random name here], who only sees nosecone being so chill while dealing with hundreds of problem: the composure and self-control this guy has is unmatched

scattershot, who had dealt with his shit for almost 15 years: he fell off the top of the base yesterday because dead end smiled at him, but okay

I owe you==

scattershot: Isn't the idea supposed to be "you saved my life, now I owe you a debt"?

halianta: Nope. Another way around. You saved my life, so now I'm your problem. If you don't like it, then kill me. primus wanted me dead, now you get to find out why.

Bro==

sinnertwin: Bro--

hun-grrr: I just had my tongue in your mouth five minutes ago don't you dare call me 'bro'

Dumb ass==

blot: met a dumb ass today, awful

rippersnapper: you looked in a mirror?

blot: someday you will have to answer for your actions and primus may not be so merciful

Poison==

wildrider: ... I think the mech poisoned my drink.

motormaster: No, that was me.

Let you down==

vortex: Have I ever let you down?

onslaught: Do you want me to answer that, or shall I just glare?

date marry kill==

halianta: date, marry, kill: me, slingshot, or hotspot.

Shine: date slingshot, Marry slingshot, kill streetwise

streetwise: I wasn't even one of the options, what the fuck.

World web==

halianta: Whats crackin little bitc*es? This looks like a cool place to kick it!

onslaught: How did she learn to talk like that??

swindle: ... the World Wide Web.

Seeing someone==

first aid: So..... are you seeing someone?

vortex, flirtatiously: No, why?

first aid: I dont know, I just think a therapist or someone might really help, y'know?

Death==

Councilmember: sixshot, you are sentenced to death. You shall be hung.

scattershot (from the back): He's already hung.

sixshot: Your honor, uncuff me so I can high-five my conjunx endure.

Thank god==

OnSlaught: *loses vortex in a crowd*Thank god... 

Vortex:.... Wt

depression==

dead end: Yeah, I got Big Weepy Baby Disease on top of Stu*id Bi*ch Disease and it sucks lmaooooo

breakdown: Please just call them "depression" and "anxiety"


	28. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silverbolt return home-

_//What happen to dead end?//_ (Silverbolt)  
 _//Lucky for him he got away//_ (motormaster)

Motormaster let out a growl he sat down on the couch, silverbolt jump up to the couch he put his paw on the Decepticon armor gently pawing it

"Its been 4 days since you left the autobot base"(motormaster)  
"He should go back"(dead end)  
"Grrrrrrr how did you know about all of this"(motormaster)

Motormaster growl he stand up infront of dead end, silverbolt just sat there and watch he didnt want to make the situation worse by telling motormaster the truth

"I just know, you should bring him back before-"(dead end)

And the stunticons room was kicked open by sixshot, dead end give a glance at silverbolt

"The dog coming with me"(sixshot)  
"WHO TOLD YOU TO COME HERE?!?!"(motormaster)  
"Someone and my dumb sister, they said the aerialbots want their leader back"(sixshot)

//Later//

"Thanks sixshot it meant a lot for the aerialbots"(halianta)  
"I feel like im being used"(sixshot)  
"He found out-"(scattershot)  
"Well I'll be going now"(sixshot)

Sixshot Dissapear, the black cheetah look at the wolf she raised her paw

"Hm?"(scattershot)  
"I know this is stupid but... How old are you?"(halianta)  
"Uhhh 15? 15 humans years"(scattershot)  
"Thank you"(halianta)  
"Wait what are you going to do?"(scattershot)  
"Annoy sixshot through comm"(halianta)

Halianta leave and went to get a walk around the city she open up her comm link

 _//sup//_ (halianta)  
 _//what do you want?//_ (sixshot)  
 _//did you know, scattershot is 15?//_ (halianta)  
 _//no but i do know he's new build.... Why are you asking such a stupid question??//_ (sixshot)  
 _//15 years is still to young to have a conjunx endura idiot//_ (halianta)  
 _//I-....... halianta are you just tring to make me look bad here?//_ (sixshot)  
 _//woah i did that a lot huh? Btw how old are you?//_ (halianta)  
 _//don't play with me//_ (sixshot)

//Meanwhile//

"ALRIGHT dead end.... I want you to tell me the truth"(motormaster)  
"Tell us all the truth"(wildrider)  
"Have i ever lied? Oh wait... Why dont you guys just shove your tailpipes on your own aft because i wont even care what will you do if i dont say the truth"(dead end)

And then the war start 3 vs 1 who win???? Breakdown wins he was so scared he even ran out and call galvatron who yelled at everyone in the room..


	29. fireflight love red glowing button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireflight is on a mission  
> Fireflight sees a red glowing thing  
> he wants to touch it

_/fireflight focus/_ (slingshot)  
 _/remember.... dont touch anything, just take that reasearch book from the con_ (skydive)

Fireflight gave a small hum through the bond, he slowly walks past the cons and went to the book, and grab it with his mouth, and walk away but his step was stopped when he saw a red glowing button

_I need to touchy it_

Fireflight went to the button he stares at it his eye filled with curiosity, he lifts one of his paws, and when he was going to touch the button  
"NO DONT DO IT!!"(prowl)

Fireflight look up and look at prowl, the battle was stopped everyone stares at the dog who was going to touch the button, then Fireflight hear silverbolt bark telling him to stay away from the button 

Fireflight looks back at the button...

then he looks at the Autobots who shake their helms

he look at the decepticons who nod

he look at his gestalts who glare at him

he look at halianta who was standing ontop of the tree, she gave him a thumbs up

good enough

he press the button

then it goes boom

and no one let fireflight do the job next time-


	30. wheeljack please get it done

"I WILL BREAK YOUR SPINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"(Slingshot)

slingshot yelled at wheeljack, who just kneel down to his level of heigh the orange-haired man keep yelling at him meanwhile the others look around their own new body

"hey isn't this our holo form?"(Fireflight)  
"Obviously"(Air raid)  
"slingshot please calm down-"(tina)  
"shhh let him be"(Air raid)

so the aerialbots watch as wheeljack try to hold his laugh while slingshot yelling at him threatening him with a lot of words until saki yawned and leave followed by the others aerialbots leaving slingshot and wheeljack alone in the lab

"were returning to school again right?"(fireflight)  
"yea, I wonder who's the new Japanese teacher"(air raid)  
"I hope they didn't leave because you can't spell 揚げ物 (agemono) and instead you learn how to spell くそ (kuso) while no one actually teaches you or tell you too"(silverbolt)  
"KUSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"(Air raid)

and then skydive smack him in the head

"no one understands that doesn't mean you can yell the word 'fuck' in Japanese"(Skydive)

//later//

"so..... we still can refuel using energon like what we normally do?"(groove)  
"mhm..."(First aid)

groove poke the energon in his bowl with his spoon, then he looks up at his gestalt team he blinks and said

"any of you wanna eat somewhere? I think we still got money"(Groove)  
"sure, I miss trying new humans food"(blades)  
"I miss going to school"(first aid)  
"awww same"(Hot spot)  
"you two miss going to school because you guys only want to hang out with vortex and swindle without the other cons knowing it was you"(Blades)  
"arent we returning to school 2 days again? summer is over"(Streetwise)  
"YES!!!!!"(blades)

the other 4 protectobots look at him confused and suspicious blades look back at them and frowned

"What? I just want to hit vortex in the hat with the baseball bat"(Blades)  
"Are you still mad about him pranking you?"(first aid)  
"duh"(blades)

//meanwhile//

"I usually get excited that we're going back to school but I am so not excited that we are stuck as a human for who knows when"(Lightspeed)  
"Hey..... look at strafe, he's fine with it"(Scattershot)  
"I'm highly stressed"(Strafe)  
"and you're doing a good job keeping it all in"(Scattershot)  
"hey did you heard? there's gonna be a new teacher when we went back to school"(nosecone)  
"oooo what teacher?"(afterburner)  
"Japanese teacher"(nosecone)  
"oh right our last Japanese teacher leave because she can't handle air raid"(lightspeed)  
"scatt did you know about the new teacher?"(Halianta)

scattershot didn't look up from his datapad but he gave a glance from his visor and gave his team a gentle nod

"yea, the Japanese teacher thing... I know him"(scattershot)  
"wha-"(lightspeed)  
"you met him before?"(afterburner)  
"yea a lot... mostly all the time"(Scattershot)  
"who?"(strafe)  
"it's gonna be sixshot"(Scattershot)  
"WHAT THE FRAG?!?!?!"(afterburner)

and then afterburner magically flip the giant table and start yelling about how he doesn't want to go to school and he doesn't want scattershot to go to the school too


	31. Unexpected conflict

"I dont understand-"(sixshot)  
"Oh please youre a six changer youre the most feared of all... HOW CAN YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THIS?!"(scattershot)  
"Hm... Maybe because i keeo getting distracted"(sixshot)  
"..... Then focus! Im trying to teach you about humans History Here!"(scattershot)  
"Hm... I cant focus on the study scatt"(sixshot)

The technobot leader gave him a glare, but it doesn't seems to make the six changer afraid. Sixshot chuckled smiling behind his mask staring at the holoform of the technobot that was talking about something he didn't actually listen then scattershot stops, sixshot blink confused did he got caught staring at the technobot? Scattershot gave him a glare but he was also blushing

"FOCUS! HOW CAN YOU BE A GOOD TEACHER IF YOU DONT KNOW MOST OF JAPAN HISTORY!!!"(scattershot)

Scattershot roared at him in rage, then he flip his hair away it was disturbing his visor then he calmed down a bit

"Look.... I need you to listen"(scattershot)  
"Hm?"(sixshot)  
"STOP STARING AT ME!! AND LISTEN"(scattershot)  
"Oh so i did get caught"(sixshot)  
"Why are you being so flirty toward me!? Just focus and we'll be done faster isn't that what you want?!"(scattershot)  
"Hm? I can just leave you know,but i didn't... Yea i dont think i can focus if you're the teacher scatt"(sixshot)

Scattershot blush and shake his head he swipe his hair away from his face he take a long breath then he look at sixshot with an empty look on his face

"Look... I try to hold things Under control here ok... Dont... Let's now make out for once, I MEAN NOT! NOT NOW!"(scattershot)  
"Huh? It's like you holding back what you really want to say and do... The terrorcons told me you're a very self confidence, did i do something to you? You change"(sixshot)  
"The only thing you did to me is making me more nervouly flustered next to you!- i. . I mean.. uhh you did nothing! Ok"(scattershot)

Sixshot blink he move slowly toward the flustered red haired boy, scattershot trying to avoid his gaze but with one hand sixshot make him look up

"You are holding back"(sixshot)  
"AM NOT"(scattershot)  
"I dont like it, You know i hate it when you lie and hold things back from me"(sixshot)

Sixshot gave a low growl his side of the bond is unpleasant, gaving scattershot a scared side of bond... For once he's afraid of sixshot especially now that he's weaponless and he's stuck being a human.. it gave sixshot more advantage, scattershot whole body shaking his eye behind his visor stare at sixshot angry glare

"I-...i-... Im I'm...s-s- sorr... Sorry!"(scattershot)

He shutters both hand trying it best not to make him look like he's afraid as his shaking hands get a grip on sixshot servo that was lifting his chin, sixshot look at the hands it was.. shaking but scattershot still didn't run he stays and didn't try to get away then sixshot gaze soften and he let out a sigh he notice a few tear fall down from the technobot leader eye

"It's ok... I got off track.. im sorry, you're scared"(sixshot)  
"Im not...-... Yes you're right"(scattershot)

Sixshot wipe the tears away, then There was silent from the 2.. they look awya from eachother but gave a Glanced every once a second...they didn't talk about anything, then the door open 

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"(AfterBurner)  
"He did nothing AfterBurner dont worry"(scattershot)  
"DON'T WORRY?! DON'T WORRY?! DONT WORRY?!? YOURE SIDE OF BOND IS AFRAID AND YOU'RE CRYING!!! WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO?!"(AfterBurner)  
"It's nothung AfterBurner it's none of you're business!"(scattershot)  
"IM YOUR OLDER BROTHER AND IT'S MY BUSINESS TO KEEP YOU SAVE!!"(AfterBurner)  
"I hurt his feelings and make him scared ok, now stop yelling"(sixshot)

Scattershot gave sixshot a glare but it wasn't as sharp as usual..just a gentle glare, The technobots stop... Then someone yelled

"YOU WHAT?!!?"(nosecone)  
"HOW DARE YOU!!"(lightspeed)  
"WHEN I RETURN BACK TO MY BODY I WILL HIT YOU!"(strafe)  
"I KNEW IT YOU WEREN'T RIGHT FOR HIM!!!"(AfterBurner)

Before any of them start yelling again or even throw something at sixshot scattershot stop them

"It's alright... We aren't fighting anymore"(scattershot)  
"But scatt-"(strafe)  
"It's alright... Calm down before you guys hurt yourself.. human body isnt6as strong as our real body"(scattershot)  
"Better listen to your leader"(sixshot)  
"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!"(nosecone)  
"Wow and i thought im the hot tempered one-"(AfterBurner)  
"You still are i just dont like seeing my brothers hurt"(nosecone)

//Meanwhile//

"Something wrong hal?"(air raid)  
"Mey wanna watch a movie called 'my damn brother just got angry at a gestalt leader and now it's gestalt is yelling at him'?"(halianta)  
"Ooooooooo sixshot in trouble~"(fireflight)

And they laughed


	32. Back to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot spot-Liam neil (liam)♂️  
> Blades-brandon neil (brandon)♂️  
> Streetwise-Hassan neil (hassan)♂️  
> First aid-aiden neil (aid)♂️  
> Groove-sol neil (sol)♂️
> 
> Onslaught-ethan corlean (ethan)♂️  
> Blast off-blare dzutchi (blare)♂️  
> Vortex-vortex corlean (vortex)♂️  
> Swindle-kian corlean (kian) ♂️  
> Brawl-amari dzutchi (amari)♂️
> 
> Silverbolt- silver aerin (sil)♂️  
> Skydive-Blake aerin (blake) ♂️  
> Slingshot-altair aerin (altair) ♂️  
> Air raid-zephry aerin (zep)♂️  
> Fireflight-ian aerin (ian)♂️
> 
> Motormaster-aster felani (aster)♂️  
> Dead end-Dean Felani (dean)♂️  
> Wildrider-ryder felani (ry ry)♂️  
> Dragstrip-alan felani (alan) ♂️  
> Breakdown-Brook felani (brook)♂️
> 
> Scattershot-Scott tsuki (scatt/scott)♂️  
> Nosecone-Seco tsuki (seco)♂️  
> Lightspeed-asvini tsuki (vini)♂️  
> Strafe-strafe tsuki (strafe)♂️  
> AfterBurner-Anatolios tsuki (ana)♂️  
> Halianta-Halianta Ghea Izana Dragonoit (Halianta/Ghea)♀️
> 
> Hun-grrr-aarav steel (aarav)♂️  
> Sinnertwin-abilsin steel (abilsin) ♂️  
> Rippersnapper- Haru steel (haru) ♂️  
> Blot-bolt steel (bolt)♂️  
> Cutthroat-anwir steel (anwir)♂️  
> Sixshot-abyss Izana Dragonoit (abyss)♂️

"SCHOOL THE BEST BASTARD BOY IS BACK!!!!! EYYYYYYYYYYYY"(vortex)

And when all of the teachers heard his shout they all start praying to god so they can survive his shenanigans-

"SHUT UP VORTEX!!!!"(Blare)(Blast off)  
"Thank you blare-"(ms.ayaki)

Blare a.k.a blast off gave his teacher a nod after smacking vortex head with a metal bat, a red haired boy sprinted from the school toward the entrance of the school a bit shorter and wearing a doctor cape he grab vortex by the cheek

"Are you ok are you hurt?!"(aiden)(First aid)  
"He's fine aiden stop being so worried about that bastard"(male teacher)  
"As the nurse student in this school i need to make sure everyone is healthy"(aiden)  
"That's our girl!"(kian) (swindle)

And of course 99% in the school think Aiden aka first aid is a girl but he didn't care he gave kian aka swindle a nervous laugh and he drag vortex to the school health room (or what ever you guys called it), blare gave a glanced at ethan aka onslaught who look back at him and shrug..

"Let her take care of him, she's the only one that can handle his annoying personality"(ethan) (onslaught)

after they walk to the hallway they met a familiar blue haired and blue clothes boy, the boy gave a friendly wave at ethan who waved back

"ETHAN!!!! HOW ARE YOU?!!"(liam)(hot spot)  
"LIAM! it's good to see you back to school... After the last time you broke your leg"(ethan)  
"Ahahaha!! It was just a little test"(liam)  
"You jump from floor 4th"(amari) (brawl)

Amari aka brawl gave him a concern look, liam smile and laugh then he cheerfully said...

"But hey im alive, admit it all of you miss meh!"(liam)

The combaticons minus vortex, just sigh at how childish the boy is... Liam gave a friendly but tight hug to ethan but before he leave he look back and gave a wink at kian who blush and then liam sprinted away shouting at his friends to wait up for him

"Seriously? Hot spot?"(brandon) (blades)  
"What??? Those guys are nice people you might hate them but i dont, and stop calling me hot spot people gonna notice"(liam)  
"Blad- i mean brandon, liam is right we cant risk our identity"(Hassan) (Streetwise)  
"But no one is here except us"(brandon)  
"Sup guys"(sol) (groove)  
"AAAAAAA!!!!!!"(brandon,hassan,liam)

Sol aka groove flinch as step 4 step away from his brothers, eye widen and he blink then huffed glaring at them

"It's me gezz calm down"(sol)  
"DONT DO THAT!!!"(brandon)  
"Do what?"(sol)  
"JUMP ON US LIKE THAT"(brandon)  
"But im not jumping"(sol)  
"He meant you surprising us by appearing all of a sudden while we're in a very important talk"(hassan)  
"You guys doing meeting in the hallway, hey look stairs"(sol)

Before any of them could say anything brandon aka blades slip down and almost fall to the stairs but hassan aka streetwise and sol got a hold of him he's save but not liam who slip and fall down the stairs...

"Oops"(sol)  
"Yikes"(hassan)

//Meanwhile//

"Hmmm......"(aster)(motormaster)  
".... Do you understand now?"(silver) (silverbolt)

Aster aka motormaster blink his purple eye and scratch his hair with his pen, silver aka silverbolt sigh and lean down to the table

"I told you 4 times..."(silver)  
"Im sorry i got distracted"(aster)  
"It's alright lets start it all over again"(silver)

Not far from aster and silver place, dean aka dead end leaning to the window looking at a brown haired boy who's helping a girl picking up a few papers from the ground, he gave a low growl at the girl then someone poke his shoulder

"Whatcha lookin at bruh?"(ryder) (wildrider)  
"None of your business"(dean) (dead end)  
"Cold and cruel, hey isn't that seco? What's he doing with that girl?"(zephyr) (air raid)  
"Oh youre right it is seco"(ryder)  
"Who's the pretty girl then? Could it be his girlfriend?~"(alan) (dragstrip)

The 3 gave a mischievous glanced at dean who has broke his pen to 2 by only hearing what they were saying then the crowd got ruin by 3 of them get hit in the head with a chalk

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"(alan)  
"Dont bully him ass"(blake) (skydive)  
"Party pooper"(ryder)

Zephyr aka air raid nod then he leave followed by alan aka dragstrip and ryder aka wildrider, blake aka skydive stop giving them a death glare when they went back to their seat, he look at dean who keep staring at the window... 'this guy is hopeless' he think to himself

"You ok blake?"(ian) (fireflight)  
"Im ok, but i think dean need a support"(blake)  
"AY AY SIR ME AND ALTAIR WILL DO!"(ian)

Altair aka slingshot look up from his phone he was texting blades he look at ian aka fireflight with a very confused look 

"Wait what?"(altair) (slingshot)  
"Uhh.. i.. if you guus dont mind i can maybe cheer dean up?"(brook) (breakdown)  
"AH YOURE RIGHT BROOK!"(ian)  
"Yea do it i dont want to"(altair)

Brook aka breakdown walk to dean he sat down on the chair next to dean before he can say anything it was broke by the sound of the bell rings

//Meanwhile//

"Dont touch my as!"(scott) (scattershot)  
"Hm?"(abyss) (sixshot)  
"I SAID STOP!"(scott)  
"Abyss sir! Stop teasing your student, especially scott youre 30 and he's 15 stop it"(aarav) (hun-grrr)  
"STOP FLIRTING WITH THE POOR CHILD"(the teachers)

Abyss aka sixshot look away didn't seems to care while scott aka scattershot got drag back to his class by aarav aka hun-grrr... When they arrived to their class anatolios aka AfterBurner quickly ran and grab scott by the shoulder

"Are you ok?"(anatolios) (AfterBurner)  
"Im good ana, dont worry the japanese teacher is just-"(scott)  
"Being a huge dick"(aarav)  
"You sure you want to insult him?~"(ghea) (halianta)  
"What? He's not someone precious ok, and im suspicious about him hitting on a 15 years old guy"(aarav)  
"Pedophile-"(bolt)(blot)

Bolt aka blot got hit in the head by abilsin aka sinnertwin

"That's bad ok, maybe he just interested after all scott knew him from a long time so maybe they're just joking around"(abilsin)(sinnertwin)

Then the class door open revealing seco aka nosecone with anwir aka cutthroat walk into the class, anwir has a big smirk on his face

"What happens?"(strafe)  
"Hey handsome guess who's got a date!"(anwir)  
"You?"(strafe)  
"Nooooo.... SECO!"(anwir)

Then the whole class wnet silent... Untill asvini aka lightspeed broke the silent by shouting

"YOU'RE ALREADY TAKEN REMEMBER?!??"(asvini) (lightspeed)  
"I- it's complicated!"(seco) (nosecone)  
"Wait seco is taken?"(haru)(rippersnapper)  
"Yea he's taken"(scott)  
"THEN WHY DID YOU GO ON A DATE WITH SOMEONE ELSE CHEATER?!"(haru)  
"NO I DIDN'T WANT TO JUST LISTEN"(seco)

And then seco explain to them about an accident happens with the girl-.. whitch explain a lot on dean not so good mood today and Ghea aka halianta slap seco face

"Idiot- dont het yourself manipulated so easly by a girl"(ghea)  
"She was about to cry"(seco)  
"Let her cry this is a girl heart broker zone"(strafe)  
"NO STRAFE"(aarav)  
"That name seems familiar-"(anwir)  
"My parents name me so i dont know, have we met before? Like before we met in school"(strafe)  
"No i probably talking about another strafe"(anwir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No none of them REALIZED who is who except the autobot gestalts know each other while the Decepticons gestalts know each other 
> 
> Except
> 
> Dead end and nosecone  
> Motormaster and silverbolt (both of them knew about each other gestalts)  
> Hot spot and swindle  
> Vortex and first aid  
> The technobots and sixshot


	33. I expect something better from you

The male teacher gave a low sigh and shake his head staring at dean (dean end) who seems to just stand there in front of the blackboard and spaced out

"DEAN"(male teacher)  
"sir... I'll do the writing, dean is.... a bit low energy today"(Blake) (skydive)  
"he seems heartbroken sir!"(alan)(dragstrip)

and chalk hit alan forehear and the yellow-haired boy falls from his chair, everyone in the class look at dean disbelieves and then zephyr (air raid) stand up and yelled

"WHAT THE FUCK"(zephyr)

and dean leave the class, blake (Skydive) look at him then chased after him but he was stopped by aster (motormaster), the taller male shakes his head

"no, dean need time alone"(aster) (motormaster)  
"but"(Blake)  
"Listen to him blake, sit down"(male teacher)

//meanwhile//

"OOooooooo~ is that deadster I see?"(Vortex) (Vortex)  
"what do you want vortex?"(dean) (dead end)  
"I just heard you're in a bad mood something wrong?"(Vortex)  
"no, stay away"(dean)

vortex sat down on the window edge and his red visor brighten he smile behind his grey mask

"at least I got company now"(Vortex)  
"Please don't tell me the teacher kick you out from class"(dean)  
"the damn bastard did, I was just telling the whole class about reproducing"(vortex)  
"you're hopeless"(dean)  
"and you're not the first one to say it to my face"(vortex)

they stay there in silence and then dean blew away the boring of silence

"I'm leaving"(Dean)  
"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Don't Leave Me"(Vortex)

//meanwhile//

"ZEPHYR WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"(male teacher)  
''cave monkeys"(zephyr)  
"oh god not again"(Altair)(Slingshot)

(m sorry its short)


	34. The Third wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls in school gave halianta a little flashback of what she have done to them
> 
> Meanwhike nosecone isn't actually on a date... But something else

The bell ring, seco pack up his stuff and went out of the class.. he walk down the stairs feeling like something is following him he stop his step didn't look back he let out a sigh

"What are you guys doing?"(seco)(nosecone)  
"crap he caugh us!"(strafe) (strafe)  
"You guys really bad at spying on me"(seco)  
"We just want to ruin your little date"(Ghea)(Halianta)  
"No can't do lady"(???)  
"Oh seriously they're alive?"(anatolios)(AfterBurner)  
"Whay you we're hoping we're dead?!"(??)  
"Sadly for your expectations we are still alive"(???)

Scott lean to savini and anatolios (let's just called these two savi and Tolioz... Yes z not s) 

"I thought you guys hit them with your altmode"(scott)(scattershot)  
"I did"(Tolioz) (AfterBurner)  
"I don't but I accidentally hit sakura mom"(asvi) (lightspeed)

Strafe try to hold his laugh, one of the red haired girl walk up to Ghea she point at her chest

"If you ruin this just like you ruin our other attempt i will call you out to the teacher for bullying"(????)  
"Bring it on.. lena"(Ghea)(Halianta)  
"Wait I forgot... What happen to the last attempt?"(??)

//Flashback//

_ghea look up from the bushes she grab the beehive from brandon hand the two gave a glanced at each other then smirk_

_"throw them now hal"(brandon) (blades)_   
_"you got it!"(Ghea)(halianta)_

_Ghea throw the beehive in the middle of the park the bee fly out of the hive and start attacking everyone there, Scott quickly ran to the bush he gave the 2 a thumbs up_

_"good job in proud now let's ge tout of here before that girl finds out"(scott)(scattershot)_

//Other flashback//

_"Liam will you go out with m-"(????)_   
_"PARTY TIME BOYYYSSSS!!!!! LIAM!! JOIN US WE'RE GOING TO PARTY!!!!"(Ghea)(Halianta)_   
_"I'm sorry but I have to decline the date with you (random girl name) I'm taken BY THE PARTY BUS!!!!! LET'S GO GHEA!!"(Liam)(Hot spot)_   
_"YOU KNOW IT M' MAN!"(Ghea)(Halianta)_

_the 2 quickly entered the bus then the door closed they let out a sigh and fall to the ground laughing_

_"Thank you for getting me out of that problem"(Liam)(hot spot)_   
_"no problem it's my job, NOW HIT THE GAS SLINGSHOT!!"(ghea)(halianta)_   
_"You got it halianta!"(altair)(slingshot)_   
_"wait..... slingsh-"(silver)(silverbolt)_

_And before silver cound finish the bus start to drive 24 miles an hour- they got arrested by the police and rodimus prime also ultra magnus need to tell the police about the accidnet so they can get out of jail_

//Another flashback//

_"WHAT?!?! WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE YOU?!? I ASKED SCOTT TO VOME HERE NOT YOU!!"(???)_   
_"and scott told em to come here to tell you you are... Drum role please"(ghea)(halianta)_

_Tolioz hit the bucket in his hand making it sound like a drum role_

_"Your proposal is NOT accepted!! Yayy CONGRATULATIONS try it next month girlfriend! Ok let's go now Tolioz our job here is done, oh hey scott"(Ghea)(Halianta)_   
_"scott? Is it true?"(???)_   
_"true what?"(scott)(scattershot)_

_Ghea and Tolios gave a wink at him he gave a long 'uhh' then he nod at the girl_

_"yes yes It's true"(scott)(scattershot)_

_and the girl ran crying, when she Dissapear scott look at the 2 and blink confused_

_"what did i just agree to?"(scott)(scattershot)_

//Other flashback//

_"THIS IS NOT A DRILL THE LIBRARY IS ON FIRE I REPEAT THE LIBRARY IS ON FIRE!!!"(teacher)_

_every student ran out of the school building, blake gave a low cough he glare at ghea and ian who smile innocently_

_"I appreciate you guys making that girl stay away from me......but dont burn the library ever again"(blake)(skydive)_   
_"it was fun!"(ian)(fireflight)_   
_"hey look its inferno and hot spot!"(ghea)(halianta)_   
_"LIAM?! LIAM?! HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN LIAM?!"(female teacher)_

_Hot spot transform he gave a nervous laugh looking away trying to not pay attention to the worried teacher, running around searching for him_

//Other flashback//

_"KYAAAAAA!!!! SNAKE!!!!!!"(????)_

_The girl yelled not far from the room where the girl shouted there was Ghea Walk along side Asvini_

_"Why does it have to always be you or scott.. or hassan.... Or Blake"(Ghea)(halianta)_   
_"I dont know... But girls in this school is weird, they even ask aiden to go on a hot spring with them they forgot he's a boy"(asvini)(lightspeed)_   
_"Yeah i know that i got to get him out of that problem too same like ian i got to get him out of the girls crowd because they admire him looking like a young child..."(ghea)(halianta)_

_they laughed all the way home and didn't help the poor girl who keep asking for help bevause 4 snakes was in the room with her_

//End of all flashback//

"Ohhh that.... Yea i think there's more"(ghea)(halianta)  
"Look you may be close to the popular boys in school but you can't push us girls away frkm then"(???)  
"Sakura calm down"(??)  
"Back off lady, you touch a singel hair on her head and i swear I'll hit you with his car just like how he hit your mom"(Tolioz)(AfterBurner)  
"He didn't hit my mom she was hit my a truck, that was my mom friend boss"(sakura)  
"....god asvi HOW MANY PEOPLE DID YOU HIT WITH YOUR CAR?!"(Tolioz)(AfterBurner)

And the arguing from the technobots and the cheerleaders continued, seco just stand there in the staircase he let out a sigh he walk down... After he was out of the school building someone tackled hug him

"Seco! I can't wait for the surprise!"(???)  
"Oh right the surprise...... Are you sure it's save for us to talked here?.... Melina"(seco)(nosecone)  
"Shhhh no, let's go to the cafe you're paying! and let's just talked about what we should give your beloved boyfriend"(melina)

Seco smile he followed the red haired girl 

"Hey... Thanks for helping out"(seco)(nosecone)  
"Anytime! Nosecone"(melina)

The 2 let out a laugh, little did they know dean was watching fron on top of the tree, his gave a smile behind his mask... So seco isn't going on a date but he's... Plannibg something?

"Oi dean you're done? Where's the ball?!"(random boy)  
"Oh ah right here"(dean)(dead end)

He jump down and gave the ball to the boy, the boy took the ball and drag dean back to the field

**Author's Note:**

> Who switch with who is...
> 
> Halianta with streetwise
> 
> Air raid with AfterBurner
> 
> Strafe with scattershot
> 
> Hot spot with silverbolt
> 
> Fireflight with lightspeed
> 
> Blades with nosecone
> 
> Slingshot with first aid
> 
> Skydive with groove


End file.
